Beginning of Forever
by Faberrybaby412
Summary: The seven years that take place after "Off Period". Excruciatingly detailed and full of fluff. But it's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything...unfortunately. **

**Okay so this is the first chapter to the sequel of "Off Period" and to be honest I KNOW how TERRIBLE it is! I started writing it and I liked it then I got to the end I was just like "This is not getting any better..." Believe me when I say I starred at this for nearly two days trying to make it better but I was not in the right frame of mind to write this form. I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE! AUTHORS HONOR! (That's a thing right?) ANYWAY! This story it 99% fluff and 1% ...whatever else it'll be... **

* * *

Rachel stumbled through her apartment door, frantic and out of breath, as she rushed towards her bedroom. Quinn was in the kitchen, washing dishes from the night before when she heard a muffled scream flow from the bedroom. As quickly ran to the bedroom, well… as she could run on hard wood in socks without breaking something.

"Rach, Babe what's wrong?" Quinn came skidding to a stop out the door and was not the least bit surprised to find it locked.

A very flustered looking Rachel yanked open the door to reveal her distress. A large brown coffee stain was splashed across her white blouse. Quinn covered her mouth with her still wet hand to try and hide the smile forcing its way onto her face. Rachel stared at her in disbelief before promptly slamming the door in the blondes face and angrily grumbling about something Quinn couldn't hear.

"Baby," Quinn knocked, hoping to avoid the bristling anger on the other side of the door. "Baby I'm sorry. Let me help you get the stain out."

The blonde waited for what felt like several minutes until Rachel reopened the door and handed off her stained shirt, standing before her girlfriend in only her lacy black bra and tight jeans. Quinn swallowed thickly, attempting not to stare at Rachel's chest.

"You're not very subtle Quinn, I can see your line of sight quite clearly." Rachel remarked before brushing past her blonde counterpart. Quinn groaned.

They had been living together for well over five months and were approaching their one full year together as a couple and Quinn was more than happy with their current placement but she couldn't help wanting more. It's human nature anyway.

"Quinn!" the blonde snapped out of her thoughts as Rachel shrieked in terror. Quinn shook her head as she slowly made her way back to the kitchen to see Rachel glaring at her, holding up a stack of sheet music the brunette had left on the counter earlier that morning.

"They are wet Quinn!" Rachel shook the papers, watching as droplets of water flung themselves free and went soaring into the air. Quinn cringed and took a hesitant step towards her currently fuming half clothed girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I've warned you about leaving your sheet music near the sink." Quinn wrapped her arms around the small diva and placed a soft kiss on the girls' forehead. Rachel batted at her arms halfheartedly before sighing and sinking into the blondes embrace.

"I such a bad day Quinn," Rachel whined into the blonde shoulder. It was October and the women were already settled into their new schools, Quinn was a respected English teacher whose students seemed to love. Rachel had made quick friends in nearly all of her classes at NYADA. Her only real problem being her dance teacher.

"Ms. July made class so hard! She kept picking on me and pointing out my flaws when that girl from Michigan was doing her steps all wrong! It's not fair!" Rachel pulled back and started to peel the sticking wet sheet music from one another.

"On top of that, some asshole slammed into me on my way back from lunch so I had to walk around with that!" She motioned to her soiled shirt in Quinn's hand. "Then Brody went and kissed me today durin-" Rachel stopped cold.

Quinn clenched the shirt in her hand tightly, grinding her teeth together locking her jaw into place as her whole body tensed. Rachel slowly looked at the fuming blonde and as if someone had hit fast forward, lunged at Quinn whom at that exact moment spun around and started towards the front door.

"Quinn! Baby! Please just stop and listen to me!" Rachel pleaded, tripping as she moved around the couch to stop her girlfriends stride.

"I'm done with this Rachel!" Quinn yanked on her shoes with more force than she probably needed. She stared down at the brunette who had somehow managed to get in front of her. "Move."

"Are you leaving me?" Rachel breathed out. She knew Quinn was insanely jealous of Brody, he was handsome and was the first one at NYADA to welcome Rachel. Quinn had told her how she worried that Rachel would leave her and Rachel only promised her that she would never leave. Right now though, she was scared that she had pushed her girlfriend too far.

"What?" Quinn blinked, allowing her anger to slink back into the depths of her mind as confusion took over. The blonde noticed how Rachel was staring up at her with worry filled eyes, but not worry for a friend that Quinn was sure she was going to kill. Worry that she was being broken up with.

"Are you leaving me?" Rachel repeated, fearing the answer. Quinn sighed heavily and reached up to stroke the brunettes cheek. Rachel leaned into the touch and closed her eyes inhaling deeply.

"I would never leave you Rach," Quinn promised, sealing the promise with a small kiss. Rachel flung her arms around the blondes' neck and smiled.

"Gotcha."

"What?" Quinn blinked back shock as she finally realized what had happened. She pulled on Rachel by the waist, trying with vain to pry the small girl off her. "Rachel! Let me go kill the bastard!"

"No! Quinn! Stop! I'm not letting you hurt him!"

"Why the hell not?!"

Quinn threw herself backwards into a nearby wall hoping to dislodge her girlfriend from around her neck. She only got a surprised squeak and a grip that tightened.

"Stop it this instant Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

"Don't full name me! I just want to tell him to back off of my girl! Rachel Let me GO!"

Quinn reached up and gripped the arms around her neck, she slammed Rachel back into the opposite wall effectively loosening the girls grip, prying herself free. Quinn smiled before bolting to the door and flinging it open.

"Don't walk out babe! You're shirtless!" Quinn threw over her shoulder as she ran down the hall, smiling evilly.

Rachel growled in frustration as she slammed the door shut and ran to her bedroom. Grabbing the first shirt she saw, she threw it on as she ran out of her apartment pulling out her cellphone and dialing Brody's number.

Quinn was already getting into a taxi when Rachel came into view. She quickly rattled off the address to the taxi driver as the fiery brunette caught sight of her and started shouting, phone pressed to her ear.

"Brody she's going to kill you! Where are you?" Rachel knew her girlfriend wouldn't actually kill the boy but she didn't want any actual physical harm to come to him. Brody was surprised as she informed her he was in his dorm, to Rachel's dismay Quinn knew where that was. She hailed a taxi and started off after her girlfriend.

When Quinn arrived at NYADA she thought she would have enough time to at least walk up the stairs, only right then Rachel was leaping out of a taxi and staring at her. It felt like a few minutes had passed as they stared at one another until Quinn broke first and took off up the stairs.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked as she bolted after the blonde. Quinn ignored her as she rounded the flight of stairs and started up the next one. They went up like that for a while, Rachel shrieking and Quinn thundering up the stairs. It caught some attention as they ran down the hall towards Brody's dorm room.

Quinn came to an erupt halt outside the door, banging on it with a fist just as Rachel collided into her, sending them both flying a foot down the hall. Brody answered the door and peered out into the hall, finally noticing the grunting coming from the side of his door he looked out to notice Rachel and a blonde he had met once or twice were fighting with one another on the ground.

"Rachel! Get off of me!"

"It didn't mean anything Quinn! Stop!"

"It didn't mean anything to you maybe! OW! Rach!"

"Stop fighting me!"

"Uh…ladies?" Both women shot up to look at Brody who had finally decided their fighting had gone on long enough.

"You!" Quinn pointed at him, standing up and taking a step towards the boy. Rachel reached out and snatched her girlfriends' foot, anchoring her down. Quinn shook at her leg and groaned in frustration before returning her attention to the smirking boy.

"Don't kiss my girlfriend and then smirk at me!" Quinn was seeing red. She honestly wanted to smack the boy in front of her hard enough to make him forget his own name but Rachel was still clinging to her foot. "She's not available! So keep your lips to yourself! If I find out that you so much as hinted to kiss her again I won't hesitate to shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it in your mouth!"

Brody had the decency to look apologetic and nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking today when I kissed her. It was just...the dance number was so…" He looked off into the distance as if remembering it and Rachel scoffed and released Quinn's foot.

Quinn glanced down at her girlfriend who was only resting her chin on her open palm. She grinned and made quick sure steps towards Brody who was yanked from his day dream when a sharp pain shot threw his right cheek.

"Oh Shit! Rachel what the hell! Control her!"

"Control her?! Control yourself Brody!" Rachel grumbled, standing up from the floor and brushing her front off. She linked her hand with Quinn's who was still glaring at Brody who was shrinking back into his dorm room rubbing at his sore cheek.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Quinn stated, narrowing her eyes as Rachel tugged on her hand.

"He's still my friend Quinn. He's just not allowed to kiss me," Rachel noted, tugging a little harder to get her girlfriend away from Brody, who looked away and clenched his jaw. He knew he had just lost the girl he had been fighting the past two months for. He watched as the pair walked past him, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, gazing up at the blonde with pure adoration.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunettes' shoulders and peered down at her girlfriend. They shared a brief kiss as they walked, unaware of the few students that had popped out of their dorms to see what all the yelling had been about.

-*0*-

Quinn had been washing the dishes for the past twenty minutes. Trying her best to ignore the fact her sexy girlfriend was currently washing her body in the shower just down the hall. Rachel; her sexy little diva in a shower as the steamy water dripped its way off her body, suds clinging desperately to her chest as- She rung the sponge dry at the thought, clenching her fist and biting back a whimper. She really needed to not think those things.

The water shut off just as Quinn decided her hands had been submerged in the soapy water long enough. Drying off her hands she turned to lean back on the counter, she felt her breath get lodge somewhere in the middle of her throat as she came face to face with a dripping wet Rachel Berry clad only in a fluffy white towel.

"Quinn, I have a question." Rachel rocked uncertainly on her heels as she locked eyes with the blonde in front of her. Quinn chocked on…what? It felt like her tongue.

"What...um…" She cleared her throat, trying to control the slow blush rising on her cheeks. "What's your question?"

"Do you ever think about" Rachel ducked her head down, suddenly aware of the small puddle that was forming on the tile around her. "about us…having sex?"

Quinn was positive she was dying from air loss now. She couldn't seem to suck in enough to control the pain in her lungs. She didn't know how to answer that question but judging by the sudden shift in Rachel's demeanor she should answer it quickly.

"Of course I do Rachel," Quinn held out her arms for the girl, Rachel gratefully walked into the embrace. "But I'm waiting for you to give us the ok. I won't ever push you into something you don't want to do."

Rachel nodded, smiling into her girlfriends' neck as she kissed the skin there softly. Quinn bit her lip, the farthest they had gone was a few weeks ago.

They had been watching a movie on the couch, Quinn on her back and Rachel sprawled out on top of her. Rachel became increasingly less interested in the movie once Quinn had started rubbing small circles on her lower back, dragging her shirt up with each circulation. Rachel popped her head up and kissed the blonde forcefully, running her own hands up the blondes' sides and fisting the shirt. The heated make out session only lasted ten minutes before a knock on the door had forced them away. They had both passed out on the couch after they had inhaled a vegan pizza.

Quinn was kicked out of the memory when one of Rachel's hands came up to fist the blondes' hair, kissing her neck slowly. The older woman had half a mind to throw Rachel on the counter and take her but the other half stopped her actions and reminded her that the girl currently attached her front was still a virgin.

"Rach," Quinn wrapped her hand around the wrist of the hand in her blond hair and pulled it out carefully. Rachel looked up at her, confusion easily found in her eyes. "I don't want to rush you." Quinn whispered before kissing the palm of Rachel's hand.

"I want to give it to you Quinn," Rachel stated, tracing the blondes' lips with the pad of her thumb. "I trust you and I love you and watching you defend our relationship today," Rachel shuddered, "I want to give you my virginity because I know you love me just as much as I love you."

Quinn smiled lovingly, of all the times to be sure of something she was never more sure of her love for Rachel Berry than at this very moment. She dipped her head and kissed Rachel passionately, not wasting anytime to wrap her arms around the divas legs and lift her off the ground. Rachel gasped in surprise, pulling the towel around her tighter as she felt herself being carried to the bedroom.

Quinn found the bed easily in the darkened room, easing the still damp brunette onto the soft fabric of the sheets and kissing her longingly. Rachel ran her fingers through the blonde hair and let her legs slip from Quinn's waist.

This wasn't Quinn's first time but she was defiantly nervous simply because she was taking someone else's virginity and she happened to be in love with the girl. She slowly eased away from the kiss and began to pepper the brunettes' neck with soft kisses. Rachel whimpered when Quinn pulled herself away to gaze down at the brunette.

"Are you sure about this Rach?"

Rachel bit her lip at how sincere Quinn asked, the way the blonde had love pouring out of her eyes and Rachel could only smile and nod. Quinn smiled back and kissed Rachel again, slowly tracing the girls' lips with her tongue. Rachel allowed her entrance and eagerly met the blondes tongue with her own. Lazily locking into a dance that felt like they had known for years.

Rachel was the one to pull the towel off of herself, Quinn pulled away to pull off her own shirt and stopped to stare at the beauty that lay in front of her. Rachel felt self-conscious as Quinn stared at her body, she began to cross her arms but the blonde stopped her and kissed her with more passion than Rachel was expecting.

It was slow, warm, and comforting. Quinn kissed Rachel all night before, during and after. Holding the smaller, girl close to her own bare chest as soon as they both crashed from their high. Rachel curled into the blondes' chest and smiled wistfully. She knew at that moment that she was one of the lucky few. The lucky few who met the loves of their lives at eighteen.

"I love you," Quinn whispered into thick brown waves. Rachel grinned and kissed the skin in front of her before murmuring a soft 'I love you too' back.

* * *

**So if you read "Off Period" (which hopefully you have otherwise, what are you doing reading the sequel first?) you already know where their lives play out and yada yada yada. This just goes into WAY more detail so the length is literally up in the air. I have 7 years to cover people. bare with me? **

**Also, my last story I updated once a day. The chances of me keeping up with that on this story is pretty slim. I will try, make no mistake about that, but if I drop off the face of the planet for a week and then make three updates in one day, don't be surprised. OKAY! There you have it, the beginning of forever. (believe it or not I TOTALLY just came up with the title of this story from that one sentence. Thank God.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I don't own Glee. But I do own a cat named Natasha and a fish named Nacho.**

**Okay, why did it take me so long to post? Let me tell you what! First off, I was lacking in the coffee area for three days. On top of that, I broke my toe, burned my hand and my car broke down as well as I am moving from my current house to another house with a few friends so...lost of nonsense... ANYWAY! here you are. **

* * *

Quinn groans as she rolls to her side, inhaling deeply through her mouth resulting in breathing in a mouthful of brown hair. She coughs and brushes the hair away from her mouth, rubbing her eyes she sits up and yawns. Rachel is still asleep, sprawled out on their bed curled up and dreaming. Quinn smiles at her girlfriend and softly kisses the girls' cheek before slowly getting out of bed and disappearing into the closet.

Once she returns, fully dressed and running her fingers through her blonde hair, Rachel has since rolled onto her back. The brunette is covered by the white sheet, one hand is by her face the other draped across her abdomen. Her legs are tangled in the sheet and Quinn can't help but smile. She considerers herself lucky, she has a young attractive talented girlfriend. Sure, it was hard for her to get over the age gap at first, but Rachel proved her maturity on more than one occasion.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Rachel grumbling, rubbing her eyes and rolling onto her stomach. Her bare back exposed to the little streaks of sunlight seeping their way through the blinds. Quinn walked to the bed as quietly as she could, easing herself onto the bed and crawling to hover over her diva. Rachel stirred again, mumbling something Quinn, which made the blonde smile.

The blonde had one leg on either side of the sleeping girl and one hand on either side of the girls' head, careful to avoid her long hair. She ducked her head and kissed the skin between Rachel's shoulders, leaving a long trail up to the girls' ear, where she nuzzled her nose into the brown hair and smiled blissfully.

"Five more minutes," Rachel grumbled as she turned her face into the pillows. Quinn giggled and kissed the little patch of neck she could reach without inhaling more hair.

"It's already past noon baby," Quinn whispered as she kissed the spot again. Rachel groaned and flipped herself over so she was staring up at the blonde.

"You're the old one, shouldn't you be asleep too?"

Quinn let out a little gasp in faux shock. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Rachel grinned innocently as she toyed with ends of blonde hair.

"That you're old? Yes."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, as she leaned up and away from her girlfriend settling back on her heels.

"Well if that's the case, I don't want to slow you down with my old ways." She began to move off the bed only to have Rachel reach out and yank her back onto the brunettes' body. Rachel rolled them over, pinning the giggling blonde beneath her.

"Har Har," Rachel mumbled, ducking her head to kiss the expanse of neck she was eyeing.

"We really should be getting up," Quinn stated halfheartedly, allowing her eyes to flutter shut as the smaller girl continued to kiss up her neck.

"Why do you have so many clothes on?" Rachel nipped at the blondes' collar bone and smiled at the small gasp that escaped Quinn's lips.

"I wanted- um- shit- Rach- Baby…"

As much as Rachel was enjoying the effect she was having on her girlfriend, she was more curious as to what the blonde wanted to do. She pulled, stifling a giggle at the blondes' whine of protest.

"I wanted us to go out and see the city for all its worth." Quinn wraps her arms around the brunettes' waist and smiles cheekily. "We've been here for five months and haven't even seen it! We go from here to work or school back to here and sometimes we go to the little coffee shop. Come on baby let's go have some fun!"

Rachel taps her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. Quinn huffs with mock annoyance affectively bringing Rachel's attention back the blonde. Rachel smiles wide and plants a small kiss on her girlfriends' nose before rolling out of bed and wrapping the sheets around her.

"Okay! Go make us something eats while I get ready!" Quinn props herself up on her elbows as she watches her bouncing girlfriend disappear into the closet, humming to herself.

"Maybe we can invite Brody," Rachel shouts from the back of the closet. Quinn glares at the open door until the soft chuckle from Rachel reaches her ears. The diva sticks her head out smiling wide and bats her eyelashes.

"Not funny." Quinn states, sliding out of the bed and walking towards Rachel. The brunette smirks and ducks back into the closet, pulling on a white tank top and jeans quickly. When she looks up, her girlfriend is smiling down at her.

"Quinn what ar-" Rachel is caught off by Quinn bending down and throwing Rachel over her shoulder.

"Quinn! Put me down this instant!"

Quinn only laughs and twirls around a few times before throwing her dizzy girlfriend onto the bed. Rachel falls onto the bed and immediately scrabbles away from Quinn who only eyes her with amusement.

"That was completely uncalled for Quinn Fabray!" Rachel scolds as she crosses her arms across her chest and pouts.

Quinn crawls onto the bed and slowly makes her way to the pouting diva only have a hand slam into her face right as she got close enough. The blonde blinks back the shock of the sudden roadblock and focuses her gaze on the giggling brunette.

"Not so fast Fabray," Rachel mock scowls as she grips Quinn's chin resting her forehead on the blondes. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry you don't know how to have fun," Quinn sing songs as she moves into kiss Rachel again. Rachel yanks away and settles a glare on hazel eyes that only dance with happiness. The brunette sighs and playfully nudges the older woman.

"For someone that's supposed to be eight years my senior, you sure are childish."

"Mhm, now come on! I want to go to the park or something!" Quinn says as she bounces on her knees. Rachel laughs at her girlfriends' antics, rolling her eyes she nods and moves off the bed.

"Well come on! Forget eating here! We should stop and get something like true New Yorkers!"

-*0*-

"Weird weather for this time of month…" Quinn commented as the sun emerged from behind a cloud making the day warmer.

"It'll be snowing by next month and then you're going to wish it was always like this." Rachel stated.

"This is really cliché of us," Quinn mumbled around her coffee cup, leaning back on the park bench watching a golden retriever chase after a ball an older man threw.

"What do you mean?" Rachel picked at the paper around her water bottle, not really paying attention to anything besides Quinn's hand on her upper thigh.

"I mean, look around. The birds are singing, the children are laughing, the parents are scolding, we're that unlikely couple in a blissful little bubble of our own making… we are living a cliché."

Rachel eyed the blonde carefully, brows furrowed. The hand on her thigh began to move higher, catching her attention, making it difficult to concentrate.

"You know you enjoy it," the diva stated, sticking her tongue out at the blonde. Quinn arched a brow and shook her head.

"I may be an English teacher who reads about romances like ours but that doesn't mean I want us to be another run of the mill romantic novel."

Rachel thought about her girlfriends' words for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the dog chase after the ball for umpteenth time.

"Do you think they ever get bored?" Rachel questioned absent mindedly. Quinn glanced at the dog then back to Rachel who was watching the animal as if it was walking on its hind legs.

"Do you ever get bored of singing?" Quinn challenged. Rachel snapped her head to look at the blonde, eyes wide with shock.

"What kind of question is that?"

"You ask if a dog gets bored of doing something it thinks is fun, I asked if you get bored of doing something you think is fun." Quinn shrugged, leaning back against the bench as she sipped her coffee. Rachel studied the older woman as a small smile graced her lips.

"You're a pain." Rachel stated, crossing her arms with a mock pout.

"Your pain," Quinn chimed, eyeing her girlfriend. Rachel huffed as she leaned back, nudging Quinn softly. Quinn smiled, wrapping her arm around the brunettes' waist just as a soccer ball came seemingly out of nowhere, knocking the remainder of Quinn's coffee out of the cup and onto the couple.

"Mother Fuck-" Quinn stood, pulling at the warm coffee stained clothes. Rachel simply shrieked next to her, blinking away the liquid that had found its way into her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Quinn turned abruptly to the voice, watching as a short blonde wandered up. "I tried to stop it but I mean, Jake doesn't understand control." Quinn glanced over the blonde's shoulder, noticing the boy whom she assumed was Jake walking towards them.

"Yeah, alright," Quinn mumbled, holding out her hand to pull Rachel to her. Rachel didn't seem as interested in Quinn as she was in the two newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." The brunette chimed, holding her hand out to the blonde.

"Kitty," she shook Rachel's hand, glancing quickly at Quinn who was only staring at Jake with a blank expression.

"Hi, Sorry about that ladies. I'm still getting used to controlling the ball. I'm Jake." He flashed a bright smile holding out his own hand, Rachel took it smiling her own smile and restating her name. The three turned and looked at Quinn, waiting for her to say something.

"Right, um…" Quinn blinked, holding her hand out. "Quinn."

The four stood awkwardly until Rachel got an idea.

"Hey, Um. Do you guys want to go get coffee with us? I know Quinn will want one."

Kitty and Jake glanced at each other, silently having a conversation as Quinn turned to settle a soft glare at Rachel who only waved it off.

"Sure, I'll replace your coffee Quinn." Jake offered. Quinn shook her head, forcing a smile.

"No it's ok. I think I'll just get water."

The four gathered their things and walked off towards the coffee shop, starting off awkwardly with small talk.

-*0*-

"So you guys have seriously been in New York for five months and haven't made any friends beside a guy that likes you and your teacher friends?" Kitty questioned pointing at Quinn and Rachel.

"Yup. Even then; Quinn and Brody hate each other!" Rachel giggled, poking Quinn's' side. Jake sipped his coffee, smiling around the rim as Quinn batted away Rachel's hand.

"What school do you go to then Rachel?" Jake leaned across the table, settling on his elbows.

"NYADA."

"No way, my pal Ryder and I go there. Kitty goes to NYU but we all went to the same high school…wait…" Jake bounced his gaze between Rachel and Quinn, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "If you're a teacher, and she's a student…but you guys have been together for nearly a year…"

Quinn fisted her hand, she hadn't thought of how people would react to their less than ideal age gap and how they met story. Rachel didn't seem bothered.

"She was my English teacher my last year of High school. We fell in love even though she was hell bent on avoiding me. Yet here we are, in November coming up on our one year together next month."

"Well we have only known each other for less than two hours and you already know where we work, go to school and how we met." Quinn stated, making whatever comment Jake was about to make leave his mind. "What about you."

"You already know our schools, and where we met," Kitty noted, nodding her head along as if checking off a mental list. "I work at this little cheer center not too far from here and Jake works at a bar."

"Aren't you a little young to work at a bar?" Rachel questioned with genuine curiosity. Quinn bit her lip to stop herself from scoffing. She didn't know why she was being such a bitch to Kitty and Jake, she supposed it had to do with the rather large coffee stain on her jeans.

"You can be a bartender at eighteen, my dad owned a bar so I already knew my way around." Jake shrugged, bringing his coffee cup back up to his mouth.

Kitty began talking about a theater performance that was coming up and stole Rachel's attention. The two leaned in and began talking excitedly, exchanging numbers for a later date. Quinn and Jake nervously toyed with their cups.

"So…" Quinn coughed, rubbing at the smudge of lipstick she left on the lid of the mug. "You and Kitty are…"

"Friends." Jake answered hurriedly. "Just….friends. I'm not her type."

Quinn furrowed her brow, glancing back at her girlfriend and the blonde. Kitty was laughing at something Rachel had said and touched the brunettes hand softly. Quinn bit her tongue. She had nothing to worry about and she knew that but she really couldn't help the fact it still annoyed her.

Jake dropped his gaze to his empty cup before leaning across the table.

"Don't worry about it, Kitty will just have a crush for a little while and then it'll go away. Rachel is in love with you, I can tell." He leaned back again, nodding his head and smiling. Quinn met his eyes before glancing back at her girlfriend.

Rachel was staring at her, smiling her megawatt smile as soon their eyes met. Kitty was still talking but Rachel seemed less and less interested in what the blonde was saying and more interested in what the hazel eyes were telling her.

"Hey, Kitty. Ryder probably thinks we died or something." Jake scooted away from the table, ducking below for a second to grab the soccer ball. Kitty glanced between Quinn and Rachel and nodded her head towards Jake.

"Yeah, alright. Well, Bye Rachel, Quinn. It was a pleasure meeting you. We should hang out again." Kitty stood from the table, offering a broad smile.

Rachel looked up at the standing blonde and smiled back.

"Sure, I'll give you a call."

"Invite Ryder along next time." Quinn added, sliding her hand onto the diva's thigh.

As the two nodded and left Rachel bounced in her seat.

"I am so glad we went out today! We made friends Quinn!"

The teacher giggled, taking her hand away from the girls' leg to wrap it around the brunettes' shoulders.

"Yeah, Right after they knocked our coffee onto us. Can we go home and change now?"

Rachel took in her outfit for the first time in two hours and gasped.

"It completely slipped my mind that we had coffee stains!" Without much warning, the diva was up and away from the table, leaving Quinn to gather their things and take off after the girl as quickly as she could.

Once they were home and showered and had changed into clean clothes, it was dark and the good weather clearly was only meant for today.

"It's going to rain or snow or…something cold." Quinn commented, pointing with the remote at the screen.

"Told you." Rachel plopped down next to the blonde, cuddling up to her and sighing happily at the warmth.

They were quiet for a few minutes as Quinn scrolled through their limited channels. The wind was beginning to blow and it rattled the windows, causing Rachel to shiver and curl even more into Quinn.

"Sing to me," Quinn whispered into brown waves, turning off the TV and leaving them in the quiet. Rachel smiled, tapping her fingers against Quinn's chest as she thought of a song. She began to hum quietly.

**There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.**

Quinn smiled, she liked this song.  
**  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.**

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

There's a house on the hill,  
with a view of the town,  
and I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work every day,  
through the sun, and the rain,  
until I can afford it.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

**Ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.**

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

You need me,  
You need me,

There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Rachel sighed, humming lightly as she felt Quinn yawn. She lifted her head and smiled softly, Quinn had fallen asleep somewhere during the song. Rachel pushed blonde hair away from Quinn's shut eyes and kissed her cheek softly. Settling back against her chest, Rachel listened her girlfriends breathing, the wind and the cars below. Smiling blissfully she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so that's that... um... Endlessly by the CAB (I know Rachel probably wouldn't listen to the Cab but... I like the song. Sue me.) **

**I will update soon! Hopefully...as long as I dont harm myself anymore...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything expect a laptop and some Broadway music on my iPod.**

**I actually wrote this without wanting to claw my eyes out! Success! Okay so... I'm going to answer your questions here...**

**Yes, Jake and Puck are brothers in the story but I don't think Puck will be coming back anytime soon so... I don't know how relevant that is... **

**Finn is not, and I repeat NOT going to make a presences in my story. Let's all just pretend he isn't real for the sake of my sanity okay? okay, moving on. **

**Marley will be returning! I like my twenty six year old Mars. **

**Ryder is coming! When? um... LOOK A BIRD! **

* * *

Rachel woke up with a kink in her neck and cold.

She blinked her eyes open, slowly adjusting to the light and coming to terms with she was on the couch without her girlfriend who had been under her when she had fallen asleep.

"Quinn?" She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Quinn where are you?"

A soft chuckle came from somewhere to her right, she craned her neck awkwardly. Quinn was sitting on the arm-chair next to her with a sketchbook propped up in front of her against her knees, a stick of charcoal clutched in her pale hand and a large dark gray smear of it across her left cheek.

"You moved." Quinn pouted, brushing her bangs out of her hazel eyes adding another streak of charcoal across her face. Rachel giggled and moved back to how she had been laying, smiling softly. The sound of charcoal dragging across paper was all the noise the couple heard for what seemed like hours when in reality it had only been thirty minutes before Rachel became impatient.

"Are you done?" the brunette huffed, adjusting her arm ever so slightly to make herself more comfortable. Quinn hummed before clicking her tongue and smiling.

"Here, look." The sketch book dropped into view, a charcoal covered hand still clutching it. Rachel admired the drawing of herself. Her hair was splayed across the couch, she was curled around herself lips parted and one leg stretched out. She craned her neck to look at her girlfriend, smiling broadly.

"Where did you learn how to draw like this?"

Quinn shrugged and dropped to her knees to be eye to eye with her diva.

"I just…." Quinn tapped her chin, thinking about the first time she began to draw. "I guess it was when I was still in high school, I drew Marley a lot." Rachel furrowed her brow, Quinn only smiled and kissed the frown away. "No worries baby, I never drew her when she was asleep. Anyway, it's just a hobby I officially picked up during college."

Rachel inspected the artwork closely, the detail was all there, it was as if someone had taken a black and white photo of her.

"This is amazing Quinn, why don't you pursue this?"

"I like teaching. I like being an english teacher. I'm not that good." Quinn shrugged and kissed Rachel's forehead once before standing and moving towards the Kitchen. Rachel swung her legs off the couch and followed, rubbing her neck as she walked and stared at the picture.

"Are there more?" the diva sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the blank pages of the sketchbook.

"Yes, but they're in a portfolio under the bed." Rachel rubbed her neck harder, causing Quinn to move away from the coffee she had been pouring to stand behind Rachel and rub her neck. Rachel hummed in pleasure as the kink was worked out by Quinn.

"Can I see them?"

Quinn stopped rubbing the girls neck and sat beside her at the table, Rachel whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I suppose you can see them, I haven't drawn in so long, I forgot why I stopped." Quinn rubbed her brow making it dark gray and not the natural blonde. Rachel giggled causing Quinn to raise the brow in curiosity.

"You keep rubbing your face and spreading charcoal across your face." Rachel explained, standing up and moving towards the sink. Quinn blinked, pulling her hand up to her face to eye the dark fingers with distaste.

"That's why I stopped… It's messy." Rachel sat on the blondes lap, damp paper towel in hand and bright smile on her face.

Rachel wiped away the charcoal on the the teachers cheek with care, hazel eyes watching her intently. It was quiet while Rachel cleaned Quinn's face, the blonde toying with the end of Rachel's shirt.

"I love you."

Rachel blinked and met hazel eyes, she smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"I love you more." The brunette whispered against Quinn's lips.

Quinn stole another kiss, placing her hands around the smaller girls' hips and pulling her closer. Rachel moved away, standing quickly only to resettle on the older womans lap again, one leg on either side. The diva ducked her head to kiss the blondes' neck, nipping at her pulse point.

Rachel tangled her hands into blonde hair, Quinn groaned and gripped Rachel's hips tighter. Rachel sucked and nipped at Quinn's neck, smiling into the skin with every sigh and gasp that escaped the blonde's lips. Dragging her tongue up the neck, she pressed her cheek against Quinn's cheek.

"Move your hands Quinn, I don't bite…" Rachel whispered softly before taking the ear lobe between her teeth before adding "much."

Quinn moaned, quickly moving her hands up the girls' shirt and pulling it off. Rachel gasped at the change of pace, gripping the blondes' neck as she was lifted into the air and placed on the edge of the table.

Quinn kissed Rachel's chest, massaging the girls' breast. Rachel was moaning and arching her back into Quinn's touch, the blonde smiled lifting her lips away from the flesh she had been kissing. Rachel whimpered as she lifted her head to glare at the blonde.

"Why did you stop?"

Quinn only smiled as she dragged her short nails down Rachel's skin, letting her fingers vanish into the girls' pants. Rachel dropped her head as Quinn undid her pants and yanked them off her legs. Her heart was pounding and her nails were scratching at the table. This wasn't their first time but she knew only Quinn could make her feel like this. She knew this was love, Quinn was it for her.

Quinn kissed Rachel's hip, dragging her teeth across the skin just above the girls' panties, smiling as she tugged on them. Rachel lifted her hips as her panties were pulled away from her, she fisted blonde hair at the first breath of hair passed over her clit.

Quinn moved faster when she was turned on Rachel discovered. In less than five seconds, Quinn had pulled her up by her wrists, torn off her bra and then placed her back against the table. Rachel couldn't help the shiver that passed through her once she was bare and settled on the cool table, Blonde hair settling between her legs.

The blonde smirked as she licked a broad stroke up Rachel's slit, moaning at the taste just as Rachel was releasing a moan of her own.

Quinn had stopped, even her hands were still against Rachel's thighs. Rachel groaned in frustration, tugging on the hair she had in her grip trying to steer the girl back to her movements.

"Quinn," the diva whined, jerking her hips forward. That was all it took apparently, suddenly two of Quinn's fingers were pushing their way into her, the blondes tongue flicking at her clit.

"Oh god, Quinn!" Rachel moaned, squeezing her eyes shut with pleasure, she wouldn't be able to last very long at the rate they were going. The brunette could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and she was trying to hold it off for as long as she could wanting this to play out as long as possible.

Quinn felt Rachel's walls grip her fingers as she thrust them into the girl with ease, sucking on Rachel's clit, brushing her teeth against it and suddenly

"Oh Fuck Quinn!" Rachel came and Quinn moaned as her hair was yanked hard. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Rachel, causing her to shudder and moan, Quinn watched from her spot between the brunettes' legs, feeling herself become wetter and wetter with ever passing second. Finally, Rachel came back from her high and lay panting on the table.

Quinn eased her fingers out of Rachel slowly, kissing a trail up to her lips. Rachel didn't open her eyes until her girlfriend pulled away from the kiss, smiling broadly.

"I taste great," Rachel panted; stealing another kiss and stroking her tongue against the blonde's lips.

"mmm, yeah you do." Quinn hummed as Rachel bit down on her bottom lip.

Somewhere from the depth of their bedroom down the hall a shrill sounding noise inturpted them. Rachel slapped her hand over her face, groaning.

"What are you groaning for, you're the one who had the orgasm!" Quinn teased, moving away from the brunette. Rachel glared playfully at her girlfriend before standing on wobbly legs and moving towards the bedroom to silence the rude intrupting phone.

It was quiet for a few minutes besides the muffled voice of Rachel flowing through the apartment to Quinn where she still sat at the table, lost in thought. After what felt like twenty minutes, Rachel finally emerged from the room, phone still pressed to her ear and Quinn's yale hoodie covering her.

"Yeah okay Kitty," Quinn raised a brow, watching as Rachel paced around the room, biting her thumb nail and smiling. "Okay, sounds good! I'll see you later tonight then! Bye!"

"You're going to see Kitty tonight?" Quinn asked as Rachel walked towards her, pushing her way between the blondes' legs.

"She has two tickets to see an off-off Broadway reproduction of 'Funny Girl'. I can't miss the chance to see it!"

Rachel ran her fingers through blonde hair, standing on her toes to kiss Quinn's forehead, nuzzling her nose into the vanilla smelling hair. Quinn sighed, partly out of happiness and partly out of frustration.

"I don't know if I like Kitty, Rach…" Quinn mumbled, kissing Rachel's chin.

"She didn't do anything wrong Quinn."

"No, but she likes you."

Rachel pulled away and sighed heavily, "You're never going to let me make any friends if you keep thinking everyone like me. Relax Quinn."

"She does like you. I saw it. Even that Jake boy saw it." Quinn knows somewhere in the back of her head that she is being insanely jealous but hey, you would be too if you were dating someone as sexy as Rachel and you were just her eight year older teacher girlfriend.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled away from the blonde. Quinn grabbed her waist and pulled her back, Rachel only huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to meet Quinn's eyes.

"You're jealous over nothing." Rachel mumbled.

"It's not nothing. I'm scared I'll lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet."

Rachel groaned and glared at Quinn who had the decency enough to look sorry.

"Trust me Quinn. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you. Trust me." Rachel ran her hand across her girlfriends cheek, stroking her jaw with her fingertips and kissed the blonde's nose. Quinn scrunched up her nose and smiled as Rachel's features softened.

"I trust you."

"Good! Now I'm going to go take a shower. You're more than welcome to join me." Rachel ducked her head, quickly kissing Quinn before turning her back and swaying her hips as she went towards the bathroom.

Quinn sat stunned for a moment before snapping out of her haze and taking off towards the diva. Showers are always better when you spend them with your girlfriend anyway.

-*0*-

It was eleven thirty and Rachel still wasn't home. Quinn was in their bed, clutching a book but not reading it, too distracted with checking her phone for any new messages and then checking the time again. Finally, at eleven thirty-five, the front door opened and shut loudly followed by loud shushing and giggling. Quinn swung her legs out from under the covers and made her way to the front entrance.

Rachel and Kitty were giggling to themselves, leaning on one another and looking completely and utterly

"Drunk, you're fucking drunk. Damn it Rachel." Quinn moved quickly, she wasn't happy with her girlfriend. Not only was she drunk off her ass, under aged no less, but she had brought Kitty back to their home even though Quinn made it clear she didn't like the girl. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and lifted her easily off the ground.

"Quinn! Baby! You're so pretty!" Rachel squealed as Quinn dropped her onto the couch, grabbing the blondes hand and pulling her back before she could get away. Quinn glared at the brunette clutching her hand and giggling before yanking her hand away and moving back towards Kitty who seemed significantly less drunk.

"Get out."Quinn gritted out between her teeth, Kitty crossed her arms and scoffed, swaying slightly. "You're not getting lucky tonight Kitty, now get out of my apartment."

"Keep you're eye on her Fabray. She's going to get tired of you at some point and leave and I'll be the hot blonde that she goes to." Kitty seemed overly confident in herself and Quinn just wanted to smack her.

"She won't leave me for someone as immature and self-centered as you Kitty. Now get out before I call the cops."

Kitty glanced at Rachel who was still on the couch watching the whole conversation before her. The shorter blonde smirked and winked before turning away and pulling open the door and walking as quickly as she could away.

Rachel knew, somewhere in all the fuzziness, that she had screwed up some how, she was trying to remember how. Quinn was pinching the bridge of her nose, her glasses pushed up her forehead, taking deep calming breaths.

"I'm sorry." Rachel slurred, trying her best not to sound drunk. Quinn snapped out of whatever calming method she had been using and turned suddenly to Rachel, glaring at the diva with hurt weighing heavily in gaze.

"You tell me to trust you and then you go out, drink underage, get drunk, not call or text me at all so I know you're safe and then bring home that little brat that seems hell bent on taking you away from me!" Rachel shrunk into the couch, she wanted to disappear at that moment. "You're so infuriating sometimes Rach!"

"I'm only eighteen! What did you except Quinn!" Rachel stood from the couch, swaying from side to side. The world was spinning and she didn't feel good. _I should have known I would feel like crap. It happened last time. _Rachel thought as she tried to focus on Quinn.

Quinn let her gaze drop to the floor, lost in thought for several minutes before finally lifting her eyes back to Rachel's.

"I'm going to go stay at a hotel. You should go to bed." Quinn mumbled, reaching for her coat.

Rachel was flooded with panic as she unsteadily ran towards Quinn, throwing herself onto her girlfriend and squeezing her tightly.

"No! No don't leave! I can't sleep without you! I'm sorry Quinn! Please forgive me!" Rachel bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, biting back her tears as best she could. Quinn clutched the girl in her arms and buried her face into brown waves sighing heavily.

"I won't leave Rach… but tomorrow morning, we are going to have a very long talk about this underaged drinking." Quinn pulled away to meet Rachel's eyes, noticing the blood slowly beading around the brunettes bottom lip. "Let's take care of that before I kiss you."

Ten minutes later they were settled into bed, Quinn lying on her back, hands folded across her stomach and Rachel facing her, inching closer every few seconds.

"If you want to cuddle with me, come here. I wont bite." Quinn sighed, lifting her arm up so Rachel could lay on her shoulder. Rachel slid into her open arm, clutching Quinn's shirt and gazing at her girlfriends profile. Quinn dropped her arm around Rachel and squeezed her tightly against her.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel murmured, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's jaw.

"I love you more Rachel." Quinn shut her eyes and felt herself slipping into sleep, thankful that the night ended with I love you's rather than something worse.

-*0*-

Her head was throbbing something fierce when she finally woke up. The bed was empty and cold, and she briefly wondered why Quinn hadn't decided to lay with her. That's when Rachel remembered.

"It's Monday." She groaned, whincing at how loud her own voice sounded. She hadn't been thinking last night when Kitty dragged her to the cast after party, thrusting shot after shot of some foul burning liquid at her. Now she was hung over, missing classes and she was pretty sure her girlfriend wasn't happy with her.

She chanced a peak around the room, eyes settling on the tall glass of water and two little pills on the table next to her. She grinned as she sat up and took the pills, drinking the water and then she noticed the note stuck to the bottom of the glass from the condensation. She picked it off and unfolded it.

**"Rach, Stay in bed for the day. I already called Brody to tell him you would be missing classes today. I'll be back from school around 5, so just sleep off the hang over I'm sure you have. No more drinking, yeah? I love you, Quinn." **

Rachel glanced at the clock, it was already four thirty. She had slept the day away. She smiled holding the note back up to her face to reread it. Her girlfriend was so good to her, she knew she was lucky. She knew she couldn't lose her. She furrowed her brow, her head throbbing a little harder as she thought.

By the time five rolled around, Rachel's throbbing headache had turned into a slight pulsing every once in a while. Painful but bearable. Quinn slipped her way into the apartment quietly, unsure if her girlfriend was awake or not, before stepping softly around the apartment towards the closed bedroom door.

"I am so sorry about last night Quinn! I promise you I will never drink again, not only because I always seem to get myself into trouble when I do but also because it's illegal of me to be drinking at my age and it also makes me ill the next morning and I don't appreciate how my body reacts to this illness. I don't want to lose you Quinn and I'll do anything to prove that to you!" Rachel was breathless and Quinn was speechless, she hadn't been excepting such a long rant.

"I think no more drinking is a good start." Quinn dropped her bag onto the ground as she moved towards the bed, crawling onto it and pressing her lips against Rachel's who just sat stunned.

"You're not mad at me?" Rachel asked, pulling away.

"I over reacted last night." Quinn sighed. "You were right when you said that you're eighteen, it's to be expected of you to go out and drink underage and party with friends. I can't stop you, but I'd like to not be left in the dark about it. I was worried about you last night. The play ended at nine and you went M.I.A. until eleven thirty. I worry." Quinn ran her hand through Rachel's hair, kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry Quinn…I promise it won't happen again." Rachel kisses Quinn again, wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Quinn hummed as she pulled away, blinking her eyes open. "No sex for you after last night, let's cuddle and watch a movie and order take out."

Rachel pouted, but her smile betrayed her as it spread across her face easily. "Yeah okay, let's watch a movie."

Three hours, two empty take out boxes and on pint of ice cream later, the couple was asleep cuddled up to one another on the couch. Rachel's back pressed into Quinn's front, clutching the blondes hand in her own as Quinn subconsciously stroked Rachel's knuckles with her thumb.

* * *

**QUICKLY! What do you guys want to happen next? I would really like some ideas that I could maybe work with...because I have six and a half years to cover... Let's get some ideas rolling! Yes? No? Maybe? ..please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was talking to Ryan Murphy and.. GUESS WHO OWNS GLEE! Not me but Ryan! Plot twist of the century. **

**Anywho, I got so many wonderful suggestions last time and I just... wow. You guys should do that more often. Okay! Shout out to you four awesome human beings for your suggestions: LaurenLnight13 - MCLF - EmiLoud (guys okay...she hugs me. so. A HUG!) - CarmellaD'Winter - and Guest! Okay so, I may or may not use your suggestions but I really did enjoy reading them and more likely than not I will end up using them. When? Oh I don't know... maybe soon... maybe later... more likely later. You'll never know!  
This is too long...whatever. Here is Chapter four, enjoy! **

**Oh! One more thing, I'm human so I make mistakes... Sorry for all of them...I'm sure there are many. The mistakes are just... -sighs heavily and shakes head in defeat-**

* * *

"Alright Mars, we'll be at the airport to pick you up at two. Right…alright well call us when you land. Alright bye Mars."

Rachel drummed her fingers against the counter as Quinn walked around the kitchen with her phone pressed to her ear. She didn't like Marley. Sure, Marley was the one who told Quinn to come after her the night they started dating and in reality Quinn and Marley never dated, but that didn't stop the jealousy from bubbling up anytime Marley was mentioned.

Quinn hung up the phone; smiling as she turned to face Rachel who had picked up a cookie and was now angrily chomping into as she glared at the blonde. If Quinn was being honest, she saw it coming. Picking up a cookie of her own she leaned against the counter.

"I don't understand why she has to stay here when there are perfectly good hotels." Rachel mumbled around her mouthful of cookie.

"Because she's my best friend Rachel. I'm not going to let her sleep in a hotel when we have a perfectly good fold out couch."

"Why don't you call me any nicknames? You call her Mars and you've told me before that you're the only one who calls her that so… Why don't you call me by a nickname?"

Quinn sighed heavily, nibbling on her cookie and staring intently at her girlfriend. "Rach, I call you baby and babe and baby girl. Are those not nicknames? Not to mention Rach."

"Everyone calls me Rach. And my dads call me baby and baby girl all the time. I don't have a nickname that just you gave me and just you call me." Rachel huffed, dropping her cookie onto the counter and crossing her arms.

Quinn smirked and moved herself around the counter so she was standing next to ticked off diva; she pressed a kiss to her cheek as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist.

"You're jealous over a nick name I gave Marley over ten years ago Rach. It's no big deal."

Rachel scoffed, pulling herself away from the blonde to glare at her. "I'm not jealous over her! I have you!"

"Exactly! You have me, she has a silly nickname. No big deal. I find you incredibly sexy when you're jealous baby but it's already one and we have to be at the airport at two so let's go get ready."

Rachel rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the counter with a dull thud. Quinn placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Rach, come on baby. She'll be here for the weekend while she's closing the deal on her apartment." Quinn stated, growing irritated.

"Is her apartment in Jersey? Maryland? How about 'the-hell-away-from-my-girlfriend'? I hear they are super cheap."

"You should tell Kitty about that place then. Maybe she'll get the hint." Quinn turned on her heel and started off toward their bedroom without hearing Rachel's response. Rachel lifted her head and watched her go, unsure of what to do.

Quinn was hidden from her sight, what wasn't hidden was the clothing being thrown at the open doorway. Rachel cocked her head to the side in confusion, before the sound of running water filled the apartment. Quinn's head appeared again in the doorway.

"You should take a shower with me. It's energy efficient." With that, she winked and ducked back into the bedroom leaving Rachel scrambling across the hardwood.

Rachel slid into the room, tripping over the clothes Quinn had thrown in the doorway. She began to pull off her tank top when she felt another pair of hands on her waist. She yanked off the shirt and smiled up at her girlfriend whose hazel eyes were dark with lust. The diva was pushed up against the wall, her girlfriends naked body pressed against her half clothed one as the shower kept running.

"Shower. Shower now." Rachel choked out as Quinn's mouth was latched onto her neck. Quinn gripped her pants and yanked them down before lifting her up and carrying her to the shower. Rachel threaded her hands through blonde hair and moaned Quinn sucked on her pulse point. The water cascaded down on them as Rachel was pushed against the wall.

"No, no it's your turn." Rachel slid down the wall as Quinn put her down, lifting a brow in question.

"My turn? We take turns now?"

"Yes…I mean… no." Rachel smirked, pushing Quinn back against the opposite wall. "But I want to make you come. So it's your turn." Quinn smiled as Rachel left open mouthed kisses along her jaw.

The brunette ran her hands up Quinn's body, smiling at the gasp she provoked as she palmed the blondes breast. She was going to tease Quinn until the teacher was begging for release, she smirked to herself as she placed another line of kisses against the woman's chest.

Rachel was dragging her hands down Quinn's body, eager to further tease her girlfriend when Quinn's phone began to ring.

"Ignore it." Rachel mumbled as she pressed her lips against the blonde's.

"It's Marley, that's her ringtone. I have to get….oh god…I have to get it Rachel…..Jesus." Quinn moaned as Rachel pressed herself against Quinn, biting down on the woman's collar bone. Quinn forcefully, and regretfully, pulled Rachel away from her body and stumbled out of the shower, dripping onto the tile as she reached for her phone and towel at the same time.

"Hey Mars, what happened? You're flight landed thirty minutes ago?" Quinn turned to glance at the clock near the mirror, it was only one fifteen. "I thought you said it would land at two?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, the hot water crashed against her already hot skin. She didn't know if she was hot because she was turned on or hot because of the jealousy raging through her body.

"Oh no Mars, I told you I could pick you up!...wait…what? You're outside? ….shit um…yeah yeah alright give me five minutes and I'll come open the door." Quinn nodded and hung up the phone, turning back to her angry girlfriend.

"Babe I'm sorry, she said it landed at two so we wouldn't have to go get her. She didn't want to put us out." Quinn smiled awkwardly, watching as the diva scoffed and turned away from her. The blonde sighed and glanced at the clock again before ducking out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Rachel was sure the heat from her body was from the anger she was feeling, _'who stops sex just to make sure their best friend is okay? What the hell?!'_ she thought, grabbing her shampoo. Like any good idea, it came to her in the shower, _'She wants to have Marley over, fine. I can play this game too." _She smirked to herself as she washed her hair.

-*0*-

Rachel came out twenty minutes later; dressed, clean and hair dripping. Quinn and Marley were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing about something Marley had said. Rachel hit send on her phone as she entered the room, forcing her best fake smile as the pair noticed her.

"Hi Rachel," Marley smiled warmly. Rachel gave her a curt nod before dropping onto Quinn's lap and running her hands through blonde hair. Quinn rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and read the message, smiling broadly.

"Kitty is coming over."

Quinn choked on the breath she had breathed in, eyes bulging. "What do you mean Kitty is coming over? Why is she coming over?"

Rachel shrugged and stood, moving towards the pantry. "I invited her."

Marley raised her eyebrows, staring at Rachel before looking at Quinn. "Isn't Kitty the one who likes Rachel?"

"Yes. The same Kitty who brought Rachel home on Sunday night drunk off her ass just so that little brat could get lucky. Why did you invite her over here Rachel?" Quinn asked, standing and walking towards Rachel who was leaning against the counter.

"Because Marley is here for you. I want someone here for me." Rachel opened a package of crackers and began to nibble on one, staring at Quinn.

"Marley is here just so she can sign for an apartment and start moving her stuff. She will be here for two maybe three days tops. You're just jealous and being incredibly childish." Quinn crossed her arms, daring Rachel to defy her. Rachel pushed herself off the counter, walking towards Quinn.

"If I'm being childish, you're being selfish!" Rachel's voice was rising in volume and neither one of the woman noticed as Marley slipped out of the kitchen and out the apartment. Marley shut the door quietly, sighing with relief as she began to walk away.

She had taken five steps away from the door when she collided with another person.

"Shit, watch it!" Marley glared at the blonde in front of her who was brushing off her shirt.

"Oh because it's _my_ fault that we ran into one another, I'm so sorry." Marley's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Kitty finally raised her eyes to meet Marley's. She was taking back by how blue her eyes were, she blinked and bit her lip.

"No..um…you're right I'm sorry." Kitty held out her hand, "I'm Kitty."

Marley eyed the blonde curiously before shaking her hand. "Marley."

"Do you live here?" Kitty questioned, she thought Marley was pretty and she kind of hoped she would get to see her more often.

"No, I'm… visiting. You're friend and her girlfriend. You are the Kitty who is chasing Rachel right?"

Kitty blinked and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I am." Marely shook her head before rolling her eyes.

"Of course you are. Look, since you're headed that way, tell Quinn I've gone out to get a drink and she is more than welcome to join me. I'll see you around Kitty." Marely brushed past the blonde and made her way out. Kitty turned to watch her go.

Kitty could hear the couple arguing as she knocked. It was suddenly quiet before footsteps became louder as they approached the door. Quinn yanked open the door and narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde.

"Marley told me to tell you that she was going to go get a drink and that you were welcome to join her."

Quinn glared at Kitty for a moment longer before shoving past her and leaving the door open. She rubbed her shoulder as she stepped into the apartment, looking around for Rachel.

"Can you believe her! She just leaves to go after Marley! What about me!" Rachel threw a pillow against the wall before dropping ungracefully onto the couch. Kitty hesitated before moving to sit next to the diva.

"What's got you in a bunch?" Kitty mumbled as she crossed her legs.

"I'm sexually frustrated! I mean she leaves in the middle of foreplay just to go let Marley into the apartment! Like…she could have finished!" Rachel huffed. Kitty raised a brow and smirked.

"I can help with that." She slid closer to Rachel who backed away and held up her hands.

"You know what Kitty. I like having you as a friend, you're funny and sweet and in general fun to hang out with but I want a friend. Not someone who is going to hit on me. I am in love with Quinn. Either you respect that or you can leave." Rachel stood and moved away from the couch, running her hands through her hair.

Kitty sighed heavily before standing up as well and turning to see Quinn and Marley standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Quinn, Rachel. You're right. I should respect your relationship." Kitty nodded once to Quinn before making her way out the door. Marley glanced between her best friend and the diva who was now staring at Quinn with big brown eyes. She backed away and ran after Kitty.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Marley asked as she caught up to the blonde. Kitty stared at the brunette intently before nodding her head in a silent agreement.

Back in the apartment, Quinn and Rachel were staring one another waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I'm sorry for calling you childish… and for storming out. I just get so frustrated sometimes." Quinn dropped her eyes the floor, suddenly ashamed of her actions. Rachel shook her head.

"You were right though. I was just jealous… Marley is so pretty and you're age and she just… I just worry."

Quinn met brown eyes and held out her arms, Rachel quickly walked towards her and sighed happily as she was wrapped into a hug. Rachel buried her face into Quinn's neck, blonde hair tickling her cheek.

"We need to trust each other. I'm never leaving you Rach, never. And by what I just heard, you aren't going to leave me either." Rachel felt her face growing red as she tried to hide in blonde hair.

"You heard that?" Quinn smiled at the muffled questioned and kissed the brunettes hair.

"Yeah I did and I fell in love with you just a little bit more. Thank you Rach." Quinn pulled back slightly and cupped Rachel's cheek. "If you want, I can ask Marley to find a hotel. If it'll make you more comfortable."

Rachel shook her head before scrunching up her brow. "Wait, why did you come back? I thought You two went for drinks?" Quinn giggled and pointed down at her feet. Rachel looked down and began to laugh. "You stormed out of the house without shoes?" She squealed. Quinn only nodded and wrapped her back up in her arms.

-*0*-

"You had a crush on Quinn in high school?" Kitty sipped at her coke as Marley nodded her head.

"Yup. But she was Lucy back then. Lucy Q. Fabray. Head cheerleader and biggest bitch you'd ever meet." Marley smiled as their waiter placed their food in front of them.

"But you were best friends?" Kitty took a bite out of her cheeseburger and eyed Marley. She was really pretty, and funny. Kitty felt her heart jump as Marley met her eyes and nodded. _'That was new…'_ she thought.

The two ate, adding comments here and there to one another's stories. After they had finished eating they stayed sitting there for an hour and half before Marley's phone began to ring.

"Oh, wow. We've been talking for two hours… Quinn just texted me asking where I am." Marley looked back at Kitty who had ducked her head and was toying with her napkin. "Do you..um… want to hang out tomorrow? I just have to sign on this apartment at ten and then we can meet up or something."

Kitty looked up hopefully and nodded eagerly. "Yeah sure of course! Do you want my number?"

They exchanged numbers as they walked out of the diner. Kitty handed Marley her phone back and took her own, smiling broadly.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then." Kitty felt herself blushing, she was slightly confused by that. She usually didn't get nervous around girls, but there was something about Marley that made her hands shake and her stomach flip.

Marley nodded and smirked "You know, Quinn was wrong about you. You're not a brat at all. You're actually really sweet." Marley stepped towards the blonde and quickly kissed her cheek before backing away. "I'll call you."

Kitty stood dazed as she watched the brunette walk away, her cheek tingling where the woman's lips had been pressed. She lightly touched her cheek with her fingertips and smiled to herself.

_"I think I like this new feeling…"_ she thought as her stomach flipped again.

-*0*-

Quinn and Rachel stood in the kitchen, staring at Marley who was cuddled up on the couch with her phone inches from her face, giggling now and then as she read texts. Quinn quirked her brow and glanced at her girlfriend.

"Last time I saw her make those faces over a text was back in high school when I was texting her." Quinn lifted her water bottle to her lips and drank slowly. Rachel glanced between the blonde and the woman on her couch.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" she questioned, pulling the bottle away from Quinn holding it up to her own lips. Quinn glared at Rachel playfully before shrugging.

"Beats the hell out of me. I should ask though…right?" Quinn looked back at Marley who began to laugh quietly as Rachel shrugged.

The couple walked over to the couch, Rachel sat in the arm chair next to Marley's feet while Quinn perched herself on the coffee table.

"Who are you talking to Mars?" Quinn craned her neck, hoping to see what the text message said. Marley sat up and smiled.

"Kitty."

Rachel began to choke on her water and coughed hysterically trying to clear her airway as Quinn leaned back in shock.

"When did you get her number?" Rachel managed to sputter as she wiped her mouth.

"Well, while you two were having your heart to heart, I asked her if she wanted to go out to lunch so, we got lunch and we ended up talking for two hours. I'm going to see her again tomorrow." Marley paused to take in Quinn's bulging eyes and Rachel's jaw hanging open. "She's sweet."

Quinn blinked and shook her head to clear the haze of confusion. "So… you and Kitty…are friends?"

Marley shrugged, staying quiet and typing out her response to Kitty. Rachel shut her mouth and stood.

"That's really good Marley. You and Kitty will have fun tomorrow. It is Sunday and Sunday's are typically wonderful!" Rachel threw her arms into the air for effect as she skipped into the kitchen. Quinn watched her girlfriend curiously before looking back her best friend who only smiled at her phone. Rolling her eyes, the blonde followed after Rachel into the kitchen.

"So you're totally fine with my best friend having a crush on Kitty?" Quinn whispered as Rachel jumped to sit on the counter.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled, "I want them both to be happy Quinn." Her girlfriend crossed her arms and Rachel sighed. "Okay, so it eases my mind about Marley. So what? It eases your mind about Kitty! Let them." Rachel leaned back on her hands and smiled.

"If one of them ends up with a broken heart Rach," Quinn warned, Rachel only rolled her eyes nodded.

"They aer big girls, they can handle it."

Quinn nodded and stepped into Rachel's open legs, her fingertips dancing across the brunettes jean covered thighs. "Tomorrow. You and I will be home alone all day. I think we should take care of your sexual frustration."

Rachel leaned forward, wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and ducked her head to kiss her. "I'd like that." She murmured against Quinn's lips.

"No fucking in there!" Marley screamed from the couch. Quinn groaned and dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder as Rachel giggled.

Marley smirked as she listened to the hushed conversation before returning her attention to her phone.

**Kitty: You think they'll have a problem with us hanging out?**

She smiled softly, her heart thumped wildly. She knew she already liked Kitty, she didn't care if Quinn and Rachel cared or not. She wanted to be happy too.

**Marley: I don't think so. I think they'll be fine with it.**

* * *

**Hey look. Karley. cue the man with the deep creepy voice mumbling "Ah, the plot thickens" I know. I know. Totally blew your minds. You're welcome. Anymore wonderful little suggestions or questions? I do love you all and your thoughts are so fun to read! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun fact: Glee and all it's characters are owned by Ryan Murphy. Not me. I just hijacked them for my own fantasies. **

**AAAAAAAAnd I'm back. Sorry about the long delay... I really have no excuse for it beside sheer laziness kicked in and I couldn't bring myself to write two words without finding something more interesting. BUT! I did finally write it, (at the dead of night) and I think it's decent... Hopefully you agree. I'll know if it was good or not because Broadwaybound2016 will leave a comment in all caps. I look forward to this. ANYWHO enjoy chapter 5. **

**One more thing, should I start naming the chapters or are you people doing fine with just "Chapter whatever-number-it-is"? Let me know!**

* * *

Rachel pulled an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen table, twirling on the hard wood easily in her fuzzy socks. Quinn's Yale hoodie hung loosely around her smaller frame, covering her shorts that she had worn to bed. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was humming to herself as she chewed on the apple.

Marley had been gone for over an hour and would no doubt be meeting up with Kitty in the next hour. Rachel shuddered at the thought of her girlfriends best friend and her own friend becoming a couple. Not that she was one to judge. She yanked open the pantry and stared at the boxes and cans without much interest.

A pair of pale arms wrapped around her waist as a body was pressed into her back, a nose was nuzzling the hair covering her neck. The brunette smiled as she tilted her head, exposing her neck to the blonde standing behind her. She hummed happily, turning her head to look up into hazel eyes.

"Good morning my beautiful star," Quinn purred, pressing her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel sighed into the kiss, turning in Quinn's arms and draping her own arms around the blonde's neck.

"Good morning my gorgeous English genius." Rachel whispered as they pulled away.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, smiling down at her girlfriend. She licked her lips and caught the sweetness of the apple on her tongue.

"You taste like apples," the blonde mentioned, claiming the diva's lips once again. Rachel giggled into the kiss and pulled away slightly, holding up the apple. Quinn bit into it smiling, arms still wrapped around her girls waist, hazel eyes never leaving brown.

They were quiet for a moment before Rachel pecked Quinn's lips and moved away from the blonde's hold.

"I want to make you breakfast! What do you want?" Rachel bounced in the balls of her feet, biting into the apple with excitement.

Quinn smiled brightly, she looked into the pantry and pulled out a box of the only kind of vegan pancake mix they had been able to find. Rachel's eyes lit up as she snatched the box and waved Quinn away.

Quinn sat at the table, watching Rachel move about the kitchen, pulling out things she needed and then reading and rereading the instructions on the box. All the while Quinn smiled, staring with nothing but love for the small powerhouse. She knew that Rachel was it for her, she knew that they would live forever together in New York. She would be Rachel's faithful and adoring wife. Maybe even with kids. They would look like Rachel though, because to Quinn, Rachel was perfect.

"What are you staring at baby?" Quinn shook her head, meeting Rachel's curious gaze.

"I was just thinking," the blonde began. Rachel flipped one of the pancakes and smiled with pride because, hey, she didn't burn it.

"Thinking about what?" Rachel flipped the next pancake, pleased to see it was near perfect as well.

"You remind me of Christmas morning," Quinn stood from the table and moved slowly towards Rachel. The brunette furrowed her brow, turning to face Quinn.

"I'm Jewish,"

"I know that, but to me, you remind me of christmas morning. Right as the sun has begun to seep through the windows, blanketing the floor. The way my eyes were heavy with sleep but my heart would flutter with the familiar feeling of anticipation." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist like before. The brunette was hanging on every word the blonde said.

"You remind me of Christmas morning, the smell of the cold drifting across my nose, filling it all while bringing up found old memories. You remind me of the small feeling of relief I get as my bare feet reach carpet after walking across the chilled hard wood floor. You remind me of Christmas morning, with coffee brewing and sounds of Christmas carols and the faint laughter of families nearby. You remind me of Christmas morning; sweet, loving, happy, exciting and warm."

Rachel blinked back tears, "Did you just make that up?" The blonde smiled, nodded and began to blush. Rachel's heart thumped in her chest, her stomach was caving in on itself and her mind was blank.

"You make it easy to make things up like that Rach," Quinn whispered, leaning in to capture the brunette's lips.

Rachel dropped the spatula onto the counter as she threw her arms around Quinn's neck, pushing her backwards into the counter across from them. Quinn squeaked as she slammed into the counter, gripping Rachel's hips. The kiss had meant to be soft and sweet but her tiny girlfriend clearly had other plans.

The kiss was forceful but passionate, Rachel threaded her fingers into blonde hair and pulled on it softly, smirking as a moan escaped the lips of her girlfriends. She used the moan to her advantage, thrusting her tongue into the partially parted lips. Quinn pulled on the Yale hoodie, silently begging for her girlfriend to pull it off.

Rachel pulled back, gasping for air before yanking off the hoodie and then pulling Quinn's own white tank top lips met in another bruising kiss, Quinn dropped her hands to wrap around Rachel's ass, lifting the girl into the air. The diva wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist, Quinn spun them around and dropped Rachel onto the counter before breaking the kiss and nipping the brunette's jaw.

Rachel was enjoying the attention but she wanted to ravish Quinn, she yanked on the blonde hair between her fingers, successfully pulling Quinn's hungry lips away from her neck. The blonde whimpered before looking into Rachel's nearly black eyes.

"Together." Rachel pushed Quinn away, sliding off the counter and yanking her girlfriend back to her. Their bare chests pressing against the other, Rachel was never happier at the fact she sleeps without a bra then in this moment, hardened nipples brushing against each other. Quinn moaned, letting her head fall back. Rachel greedily latched her lips onto the pale exposed neck, nipping and sucking in the spots she knew drove her girlfriend crazy.

Quinn pulled down Rachel's shorts and underwear in one swift motion, the brunette gasped as the cool air hit her pulsing hot core, dropping her own hands to rid her girl of her underwear. She loved how Quinn only slept in a tank top and underwear, it was beyond sexy.

The blonde palmed Rachel's dripping sex before pressing her lips to the diva's ear. "You're so wet baby, all this over my little poem?" Quinn's tongue darted out, licking the shell of Rachel's ear.

Rachel moaned from somewhere deep in her throat, she was going weak in the knees at how husky Quinn sounded, her pale hand pressed against her clit. Rachel rolled her hips, trying to find friction that would give her release. The blonde only smirked and pulled her hand out of reach, causing the diva to groan.

'_Two can play at this game Fabray,'_ Rachel thought as her mind finally cleared up enough for her to function. She shifted herself slightly, thankful it went unnoticed to her girlfriend who was currently sucking on her pulse point. Rachel smirked, moaned and then swiftly lifted her thigh to meet Quinn's centre.

The blonde gasped loudly, her eyes clamped shut at the sudden pressure between her legs , her grip on Rachel's hips tightened until her knuckles were white. Rachel smiled innocently as Quinn's eyes fluttered open. The blonde rocked her hips, moaning loudly, Rachel starred in awe unaware of the blonde's fingers trailing their way to her centre.

Quinn slipped two fingers into Rachel easily, struggling to keep her eyes open to watch the brunette throw her head back, grip the counter with white knuckles and moan loudly. Quinn thrust into the diva, rolling her hips against the now wet thigh between her legs.

"Fuck Quinn!" Rachel began to meet her girlfriend's fingers with thrusts of her hips, causing her thigh between Quinn's legs to move with force.

"Oh God, Rachel- Rach- FUCK!" Quinn screamed, as her orgasm crashed down on her with powerful waves. Watching Quinn come on her thigh was enough to push Rachel over the edge, she screamed Quinn's name as came. They rode out their orgasms for as long as the could before they slumped onto the counter, Rachel leaning back on her hands and Quinn leaning into Rachel. They were gasping for breath, sucking it into their burning lungs.

"God, Quinn that was-" Rachel let an airy laugh out, still breathing deeply. They had a thin sheen of sweat on their foreheads and chests, blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles and brunette hair was hanging loosely from the pony tail holder.

Quinn eased her fingers out of Rachel, causing the diva to shudder, before sucking the fingers into her mouth. Rachel watched as kiss bruised lips wrapped around the dripping fingers, she licked her own lips with hunger. As Quinn finally released the fingers with a wet sounding pop, Rachel pulled her into a bruising kiss, eagerly thrusting her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Rachel moaned at her taste on Quinn's tongue.

When they finally pulled away, they both had sex induced smiles spread across their faces. Rachel dropped her still bent knee with a soft thud. She glanced down at her shimmering thigh, smile only widening.

"I'm going to take a shower," the brunette said as she kissed Quinn softly on the cheek and making her way towards their bathroom. Quinn watched the naked figure of her girlfriend disappear down the hall, slightly disappointed that she would have to clean up the now burned pancakes and makes herself new ones.

"Wait…" she mumbled to herself, blinking as she listened to the water begin to flow. "I know something I would much rather eat." The blonde tore off down the hallway, running into the bathroom just in time to see Rachel standing in the middle of the bathroom coaxing the blonde towards her with her index finger.

-*0*-

Kitty spun the straw around her glass of coke, watching as the condensation began to slid down the edge. She glanced down at her watch for what felt like the twentieth time, it was already twelve thirty. Marley had said she would be at the same diner at twelve fifteen. Kitty wouldn't admit it, but she was beginning to get worried.

Just as she was about to pull out her phone to call the missing woman, Marley came bursting through the doors, face flushed from the cold and a shiny silver key dangling from her hand. Kitty smiled, stood and met Marley half way.

"I found a place! Look! See, I have a key and everything! My first New York City apartment! This is so exciting!" Marley gushed, shaking the key in her hand. Kitty smiled wider, chuckling at the burnette's antics. Her chuckle was cut off by Marley wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging her tightly. Kitty choked on air as she returned the hug, blushing furiously.

"That's great Marley, where at?" Kitty ducked her head, attempting to hide her red cheeks, as they pulled away. They slid into their booth, facing one another, Marley smiled at Kitty, one for the reddened cheeks and two for the simply fact that she was looking at Kitty.

"Near here actually, just down the street. Sorry it took so long, I just had to sign the lease right then and there, I was so excited." Marley opened her menu, scanning over the items half interested.

Kitty nodded her head in understanding; when she, Jake and Ryder had signed their lease they had gone out and celebrated. Their waitress came over and they placed their orders. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each looking around the diner rather than at one another.

Marley broke the silence, "Rachel will be happy that I'm moving into a new apartment sooner than we had originally thought."

"She dosne't like you much, doe she?"

Marley shook her head, "And Quinn hates you."

Kitty nodded, smiling. "She really does." She blinked and suddenly moved forward, "Hey, look at that. Rachel hates Quinn's best friend, you, and Quinn hates Rachel's friend, me, but you and I like each other….right?"

Marley smiled, leaning over the table, touching Kitty's hand "Right. We like one another."

Kitty watching Marley's bright blue eyes sparkle with happiness. She felt the butterflies, she knew what they meant. '_I like Marley… a lot. I don't think this is a crush…'_ Kitty thought.

Marley was watching Kitty intently, waiting for the blonde to say something. Their food was pushed in front them without warning, or with a warning that they had ignored.

They had finished eating and had glanced at the desert menu before Marley smiled, "I think I'm going to have a house-warming party. Once I move in and get settled that is."

Kitty glanced over menu and smiled, "That would be fun, I could help you move in…" She stopped, taking a deep breath as her breath hitched in her throat as Marley stared at her. "I mean… if you want me to help you." She finished lamely.

Marley bit her lip, rather enjoying the effect she was having on the blonde. "I'd love to spend more time with you Kitty."

Kitty liked the way her name sounded rolling off Marley's lips. It sounded…

"Sweet…" Kitty breathed out absent-mindedly. Marley giggled before leaning back against the booth and eyeing their waiter. Kitty seemed to be in her own little daze as Marley took it upon herself to order a slice of apple pie.

"Hope you like apple pie," Marley mentioned, sliding her hand across the table to brush against Kitty's.

Kitty's eyes darted to their hands, knocking her out of her thoughts completely. She smiled, "love it."

* * *

**There is Chapter 5! Hopefully it wasn't too bad, I am SUPER sorry about any and all mistakes. They are inevitable part of my being...**

**Hopefully Chapter 6 won't take as long to post. Thank you my lovelies! You are wonderful! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who doesn't own Glee. Basically everyone on this site. **

**Okay so this chapter is the first chapter where we get to see Quinn and Rachel away from one another at their respected schools. It bounces between the two. I actually kind of liked writing this and it kind of opens the door for the next chapter! Okay, Enjoy! **

* * *

Quinn was late. Quinn was never late, and to be late to her own class? Even worse. Her coffee was sloshing around in its cup dangerously, she was speed walking the empty halls of the Central Park East High, her new home away from home.

It was Monday and she really wasn't late to class, she had the first class of the day set aside as a conference hour but it was just ten minutes away from ending and she really just wanted to sit down. She was tired, between her day long sexcepeds and listening to Marley talk about her new apartment and Kitty, she hardly got sleep. She had over slept and now, she was just praying that she didn't slip and spill her coffee.

She didn't slip, but she slammed into a short brunette with black glass.

"Shit!" Quinn groaned as she stared at the coffee puddle at her feet, she just needed to stop having coffee, she never got to finish it anyway.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" the brunette said, pulling off her glasses and cleaning the lenses with the edge of her top. Quinn knew she was the new art teacher, she knew because they were both introduced to the rest of the faculty at the same time.

"It's fine. Coffee just hates me. It's not your fault." Quinn tossed the nearly empty coffee cup into a nearby trash bin as the teacher pushed her glasses up her face, blinking to focus on the blonde's face.

"Quinn Fabray right? Senior English?"the brunette asked, holding her hand out to shake. Quinn really didn't have time for formalities, glancing at the nearby wall clock and noting a mere five minutes stood between her and the bell. She nodded, shaking the hand in front of her half heartedly. "I'm Sally, Sally Jenson. The art teacher," Sally trailed off, eyeing the blonde curiously. "You seem like you're in a hurry, don't worry about the spill. I'll take care of it. Nice to meet you again Quinn." With that, Sally was walking away, headed to a nearby bathroom for paper towels no doubt.

Quinn felt terrible about leaving the woman behind to clean up her coffee, but in all fair-ness, she really had to get to her class room.

-*0*-

Rachel breezed through the NYADA halls as if she were the HBIC, the way she had only been able to dream about while attending McKinley. She had made several friends in all of her classes, never one to be left out if a duet was thrusted out as an assignment, or a small skit would be preformed she was never fighting for a group. She had a hot, smart, wonderful, talented girlfriend at home for her everyday and she even managed to keep her tentative friendship with Santana and Brittany. Rachel Barbara Berry was on top of the world.

Well, no actually she was on the floor. How did she end up down here?

"Damn, you're tiny." A tall, shaggy haired boy was leaning over her, holding out his hand. "I didn't even see you, much less feel you. Sorry about that Short stuff."

"My name is Rachel. Not Short Stuff." Rachel grumbled, ignoring the boys hand and pushing herself off the ground.

"Rachel… Rachel…" The boy taped his chin, obviously deep in thought. Rachel stared at him with furrowed brows. He snapped suddenly causing Rachel to jump a little. "You wouldn't happen to be the Rachel Berry my friends Kitty and Jake were telling me about would you?"

Rachel blinked before nodding and offering her best smile. "The one and only. That makes you…" she trailed off, hoping the boy would jump in and state is name.

"That makes me Ryder Lynn. Nice to finally meet the infamous Rachel Berry." Rachel nodded, stooping to pick up her back, brushing at her clothes. "Kitty talked about you a lot, she never mentioned how small you are though."

"I'm not that small. You're simply bigger than me." Rachel stated, she knew it sounded like a lame argument as soon as it was out but she couldn't take it back now. Ryder didn't seem to think it strange though, her only smiled a bright white smile.

"Jake and I are going to meet Kitty for lunch later, care to join us?" Rachel looked Ryder up and down, debating silently in her head before nodding.

"I would like very much to join you and Jake to lunch with Kitty. I'll meet you say, the front steps at twelve thirty?" Ryder's smile got wider, Rachel worried if his face would split in two. He agreed before saying good bye and jogging off down the hall. Rachel smiled to herself as she began walking, she was having a very good Monday.

-*0*-

Quinn was having a terrible Monday. First her coffee, then the realization she had left that nights assignment on her desk at home. The students were pleased to go home without homework, but that just put them behind, which put Quinn behind, which threw off her whole schedule for the week. Quinn really hated being late.

Not only did she forget an assignment, she also managed to piss off the other English teacher across the hall. She didn't have the faintest idea what she had to done to get the cold glares and grunts of disapproval from the other teacher but it's not like she was trying very hard to fix the problem.

It was lunch hour, her classroom was quiet besides the occasional shuffling of papers as she graded last weeks essays. She was marking a large red check across one the essays when a soft knocking came from the doorway. She glanced at the door, excepting to see a student standing there only to be greeted by the art teacher from that morning holding two cups of what seemed to be coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, I felt bad for knocking your coffee this morning so I went out and got you another." Sally stated, walking towards the blonde.

Quinn smiled, she was beginning to like this art teacher. "You didn't have to do that Sally. It was my fault really, I wasn't paying attention earlier."

Sally shook her head as if dismissing the whole statement as she sipped at her own coffee. "So Quinn Fabray Senior English teacher, where are you from? I mean, we are both new here."

Quinn sipped her coffee, surprised to find it was actually just like she liked it. She regarded the brunette before shrugging, "I came from Ohio, small town. You probably haven't heard of it."

"No I haven't." Sally slid onto a student desk, swinging her legs as she looked around the room. Quinn raised a brow in curiosity, Sally smirked. "I'm from the South. Austin Texas to be exact, I don't know any cities in Ohio or Michigan or any state to be honest. I just know New York."

Quinn nodded, looking Sally up and down fully for the first time. She wasn't dressed like most of the other teachers here, she wore jeans and a nice top with long sleeves, black flats on her feet rather than the typical skirt and heels. She had her brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy sock bun, hardly any make up was visible but her brown eyes shone brightly behind her glasses. Sally turned her head to the left, revealing what looked to be the start of a rose at the base of her neck.

"You have tattoos?" Quinn questioned, leaning sideways slightly hoping to see the rest. Sally turned her head back to face Quinn, smiling brightly.

"Yes, several actually. I have a sleeve on my right arm, hence the long sleeves. A few quotes down my sides and a few on my legs." Quinn was gaping at the teacher. She hadn't heard of a teacher with so many tattoos before, she was almost positive it wasn't uncommon but she would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised.

Sally didn't seem to be bothered by Quinn's wide eyed stare as she sipped her coffee, humming quietly into the still air.

Quinn blinked and shook her head, quickly taking a long pull of coffee just to avoid the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Well Quinn, it was very nice to meet you…again." Sally slid off the desk, smiling brightly. Quinn nodded, holding out her hand to shake the brunettes hand.

"The pleasure was mine Sally," Quinn watched as the teacher made her way towards the door before half shouting "Wait! Um…" Sally turned slightly, eyeing Quinn with amusement. "I'm new here, you're new here… I just figure it would make sense for us to be…" Quinn trailed off uncertainly, she wasn't sure how to go about making adult friends. She had been hanging around a bunch of eighteen and nineteen year olds for the past year, no one can really blame her.

"Friends. I think the word you're searching for is 'Friends'. I agree, newbies got to stick together! I'll see you after school Quinn." Sally waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Quinn smiled, maybe her Monday wans't that bad.

-*0*-

Rachel and Kitty watched as Jake and Ryder threw grapes into one another mouths, they had met Kitty at a small park between the their two schools. The boys were standing in front of the Kitty and Rachel, facing one another as they took a step back with each grape caught. Kitty rolled her eyes, attempting to hide the smile playing on the her lips. Rachel clapped with enthusiasm as the boys took another step back. They were at least six feet apart and still catching the frying fruit like pros.

"So Kitty, how's Marley?" Rachel sing songed, poking the blonde in the side playfully. Kitty batted the diva's hand away with mock annoyance, a light pink tinge dancing across her cheeks.

"She's fine. I'm going to help her start moving into her place today. I think she wants to be moved in and settled by Friday so we can have her house warming party on Sunday." Kitty paused, narrowing her eyes slightly before turning to face Rachel completely. "Don't you currently live with her?" Rachel nodded, biting into a carrot. "Then why are you asking me how she is?" Rachel stopped mid chew, glancing at Kitty with an expression that said "really?" The two stared at one another like that for a moment before it clicked and Kitty chuckled. "Right. You hate her."

"I don't hate her, I just don't necessarily appreciate her existence in my day to day life." Rachel argued, watching as Ryder failed to catch a grape causing Jake to groan loudly. Kitty stared at Rachel with the same expression the brunette had given her causing Rachel to laugh loudly. "Okay, So I hate her. So what? You hate Quinn."

Kitty shrugged, biting into her sandwich. "I hate everybody to be honest. Only a lucky few get onto my 'I like you' list."

Jake and Ryder returned to their table just then, Ryder bumping into Kitty playfully before snatching a chip from the girls lunch, "I was one of the lucky ones," he said smugly, chopping on the chip loudly.

Kitty shoved Ryder away from her, slapping at his hand as he attempted to take another chip. "I hardly consider you on my list of people I like. I tolerate you." Kitty stated frustrated as Rdyer pushed her aside and took another chip.

Jake and Rachel laughed at the two shoving one another until Kitty grew angry and shoved Ryder harder than she had been, affectively sliding him off the bench and onto the floor with a soft thud. Jake glanced at his watch and sighed.

"We better be heading back, I can't be late to July's class."Jake said, standing from the bench. Rachel followed him, grabbing her bottle of water and sipping it, Ryder stood, rubbing the sore spot on his butt and glaring at Kitty who only smirked up at him. Jake, Rachel and Ryder said goodbye to Kitty before they started back towards NYADA.

Jake was nervously wringing his hands together, he really hated Ms. July's class. Ryder was humming to himself, he wasn't worried about his acting course the instructor seemed to like him. Rachel bobbed her head along with the tune Ryder with humming, smiling blissfully, she liked her singing class.

-*0*-

Quinn hated Mondays, no actually she hated coffee. The coffee Sally had brought her during lunch had been knocked over by a careless student who only mumbled a short 'sorry' before ducking into his seat. It had spilled all over the class work she had set aside. It was one of those days and Quinn was worried it would turn into one of those weeks.

It was the end of the day, the teacher across the hall was still glaring at her. He was tall and lanky, balding and aged well into his forties. She smiled at him, he only scoffed and bent over his desk. Her smile slid into a scowl, she really didn't like that man. She dropped her head and began to finish grading the coffee stained papers from the last class.

The soft tapping from lunch came from the door, she smiled before she even looked up. It was nice to have a friend her own age that wasn't Marley. Sally smiled at Quinn before leaning over the desk and snatching away the red pen from the blonde's grasp.

"Go home Quinn. You've had a rough day, I can just tell by your face." Quinn smirked, shrugging and reaching for the pen. Sally yanked it back, wagging her finger in front of Quinn's face and making the 'tsk tsk' sound with her tongue. "Go home Quinn. I'm sure you're boy friend will be more than eager to talk to you about your day."

Quinn's smile faltered slightly, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"A girlfriend then?" Sally crossed her arms across her chest, sliding her left foot out in front of her and placing all of her body weight on her right leg. Quinn smiled widely, Sally nodded. "I knew it. You just scream lesbian."

"I do not." Quinn argued.

"Oh you so do. Maybe not to everyone else, but you can't hide your lesbian ways from another lesbian. We have gaydar."

Quinn rolled her eyes, chuckling at Sally before realizing what was said. "You're a lesbian as well?"

"Guilty."

Quinn was starting to wonder if she knew any straight girls.

"Go home, I'm sure you're girlfriend will be happy to see you. I know mine will be happy to see me." Sally turned on her heel, tossing the pen over her shoulder onto Quinn's desk before she waved goodbye and headed out the door.

Quinn smiled, packed her things up and headed out the door locking it and sighing happily. Her hellish Monday was coming to an end. She couldn't be happier.

-*0*-

Rachel came home to a quiet apartment. She looked around cautiously, the couch was made up, which meant Marley wasn't there. Her bedroom door was shut, as she got closer she could her Quinn's muffled voice from behind the door. The blonde sounded worried.

Rachel knocked, pushing open the door gently, "Quinn, are you alright?" Quinn was lying on her back on the bed, phone pressed to her ear as her free arm draped over her eyes. Rachel walked towards the bed, slowly easing her way onto it, sitting next to the blonde, combing her fingers through the blonde hair.

Rachel listened as the voice on the other line began to speak, it sounded like her daddy. Curiosity peaked, she leaned down to hear the voice better. She caught a few words, "Charlie" , "vet", and "unsure." Rachel bit her lip, no wonder Quinn was so quiet and tense, her dog was sick.

Quinn mumbled an 'Okay, thank you' before hanging up the phone and rolling to her side, back to Rachel.

"Quinn, what happened?" Rachel scooted closer to her girlfriend, rubbing her back in small circles.

"I really fucking hate Mondays." Quinn groaned.

"Why? Baby, what happened?"

Quinn titled her body so she was looking up at Rachel, sighing heavily as she recapped the days events. "And now my dog is at the vet because he wont eat or drink water and they think he's depressed because he misses me but we can't bring him here. He would hate the city." Rachel bit her lip, she felt terrible for having such a good day. She knew it was irrational to feel bad about something like that but she couldn't help it when the love of her life looked so upset.

"He'll get better, we left him with my dads. Charlie will come around. Maybe we can Skype him! That way he can see you!" Rachel bounced on the bed excitedly at the idea, Quinn's body was bouncing along with the bed, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

"I think that's actually a good idea Rachel, Charlie would love it." Quinn smiled up at Rachel, threading her fingers through brown locks and tugging on them, pulling her girlfriend down to kiss.

_'Maybe Monday's aren't so bad when you get to kiss a gorgeous star to be'_ Quinn thought as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Okay my lovely readers, this story is becoming quite large with all of it's characters, I actually have two more to bring in as of now; I am hoping you would have suggestions for me on this topic. I am TERRIBLE at coming up with names so, a female name would be LOVELY! As always, thank you for your comments! I really do love reading them, they make my day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... It only took me forever. What was it? Seven days? Geez... I'm slacking... **

**Hello! I still don't own Glee. I no, depressing... it's okay. We'll make it through this! FAITH! Okay any way... I come bearing a new chapter. Enjoy. Or not, you know I really can't force you. **

* * *

Quinn was more than happy when the final bell rang on Friday afternoon. Her students ran out, talking loudly of their plans for the weekend and tossing a few "Bye Ms. Fabray" as they walked past her. She nodded her head to each student, cleaning up her desk and thinking of her own weekend plans.

The week had been better than her Monday; she had set up a Skype account that she used to talk to Charlie every night for an hour. Rachel's fathers said Charlie was happier, eating and drinking like he had before. It made Quinn's stress ease knowing her dog would be fine. Marley had officially moved into her apartment on Thursday night, which meant Rachel was extremely happy that morning. Quinn chuckled at the memory of Rachel bounding around the apartment singing "Marley moved out! Marley moved out!"

The blonde was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her new friend waltz into the room. Sally plopped down on one the desks, swinging her feet and smiling.

"What are your plans this weekend Quinn?" Sally pushed her glasses up her nose; her hand was covered in paint, she had purple paint in a strand of hair and orange on her glasses. Quinn chuckled; Sally seemed to always get whatever art material they used in class all over her. Tuesday she had walked in with paper Mache on her shirt. Sally said messy was better, which had Quinn worried about what the inside of the woman's apartment looked like.

"Nothing really, I just have to go to my friend's apartment warming party on Sunday. Besides that Rachel and I will just hang out around the house. What about you and Jess?" Quinn asks, taping a stack of papers on her desk and placing them into a folder.

Sally shrugged, kicking her feet absently as she watched Quinn pack up her things. Quinn eyed the brunette before shrugging and lolling her head around.

"You know, Marley doesn't have many friends here in the city. Maybe you could come along to the party, you and Jess I mean." Quinn offered, smiling as she placed her things in her bag. Sally looked at Quinn, pushing her glasses up her face and smiling brightly.

"Sure, sounds great! Let me know if it's alright with Marley," Sally swung her legs out in front of her jumping off the desk and walking towards the door, waving over her shoulder. Quinn smiled to herself; Sally reminded her of a teenager a lot of the times, messy, loud, and childish. For whatever reason though, Quinn was grateful for her fellow teacher friend.

Quinn slid out of her classroom a few minutes later, locking the room behind. She turned, staring down at her phone as she texted Marley when two feet appeared before her, she glanced up, coming face to face with the teacher from across the hall.

"Ms. Fabray," he grunted, glaring down at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man, she still had no idea what she had done to him but she had been fairly good at avoiding any interaction with him.

"Mr. Barker," Quinn side stepped, praying the man would just leave her be. Why ruin her Friday when it had gone so well?

Mr. Barker stepped in front of her again, holding out a long boney hand to halt her movements.

"I've been asked to invite you to the Faculty Christmas Party, it's next week. Dates are required." He grumbled, thrusting a sheet of paper at her with bright colors and a Santa on the bottom of the page. Quinn took it, folding it and shoving it into her bag without breaking eye contact.

"I'll be sure to look at it then," she said, stepping around him again and speed walking out of the school. Once she was locked inside her own car she dropped her head onto the steering wheel with a groan.

"Dates are required. Who else to take but your girlfriend, your eighteen year old former student girlfriend." Quinn sighed.

-*0*-

Marley had her own apartment in New York City. She loved saying that, she felt like a true New Yorker now. Kitty had been more than helpful in her moving; Marley had grown fond of having the blonde around, they would watch movies or talk over coffee or occasionally listen to Marley's old records she had inherited from her late grandmother.

Currently, the pair were washing dishes from their early dinner, humming along with the Lettermen as they sang "The way you look tonight". Marley held out a dripping dish for Kitty, one hand still submerged in water as Kitty reached for the plate. Their hands brushed together, stopping them from any further movement for one simple fact: there was a spark.

It wasn't one that you get from static electricity or anything, for all they knew it was just a figment of their imagination. But they both stopped, staring into one another's eyes as if the answer to their unspoken question would suddenly appear.

"Did you…" Kitty began, unsure if she actually felt that infamous spark you read so much about in those hopeless love novels. Marley nodded, biting her lip.

They hadn't spoken much about what they were, they were friends who happened to like one another but they never ventured past that. Both of them were nervous about being in a relationship and they were just waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was no different now. The wet plate still clasped in their hands, both staring at one another waiting. Finally, Marley had a moment of courage. She dropped the plate into the sink, pulling Kitty closer to her as she ducked her head to kiss the blonde. Kitty gasped before she kissed the older woman back, feeling a tug at her heart, a flip of her stomach, a white hot intense burning erupting from her mind, begging to be paid attention to and then all to quickly Marley's soft lips leave her own.

"I really want you to be my girlfriend," Marley whispers out, her lips brushing against Kitty's as if they are impatiently waiting to press against them again.

Kitty smiles, eyes still shut as she sucks in a deep breath before pressing her lips against the brunette's again. "I was about to ask you out," she mumbles, barely cracking her eyes to gaze into the deep blue before her.

"Okay, good." Marley manages to breathe out before they are kissing again. Hands are wrapped around the backs of necks or gripping hips as if scared the other woman would run.

Somewhere in the apartment, the record player clicks off and they are left in silence. Neither woman seems to mind, they only pull each other closer and kiss longer.

-*0*-

Quinn has her face buried under the pillows, sprawled out along her bed ungracefully. She had come home to an empty apartment and she just wanted to sleep. But sleep wasn't coming to her so she groaned as she rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

She heard Rachel come into the apartment, she heard the diva walk across the room, and she even heard her girlfriend call out her name. But she didn't respond, she was tired and she hadn't the faintest idea as to why.

Rachel padded into the darkened room, barely making out her blonde girlfriend on the bed. She fumbled with her shoes, yanking them off and letting them clatter to the floor as she threw herself onto the bed with a giggle as her girlfriend bounced.

"Rach, baby I'm tired…" Quinn groaned, rolling back onto her stomach as if to fend off the energized girl.

Rachel tilted her head with concern as she sat back on her heels and ran a hand down Quinn's body. "Why are you so tired baby?" Quinn shrugged into the mattress, eyes clamped shut as a yawn forced its way out into the pillow.

Rachel sighed heavily before leaving the bed. Quinn listened to the retreating steps until they were too far away to be heard any longer, she sighed wondering briefly if she upset her diva. Suddenly the footsteps were back, but at a much faster pace, stomping their way through the silent apartment until they were coming to a halt at the bed. The bed dipped and Quinn felt two legs on either side of her body before the weight of her girlfriend was pressed into her lower back.

"Rachel," Quinn whined, wiggling under her girlfriend who only placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and pressed them into the mattress to stop her wiggling.

"Quinn," Rachel whined back, ducking her head to press her lips to the spot just behind Quinn's ear. The blonde sighed at the kiss; Rachel smiled and began to pepper the back of Quinn's body in kisses, pulling up the blonde's shirt as she did so. She began rubbing tight circles into Quinn's shoulders, trying her best to soothe her tense girlfriend. Quinn relaxed immediately at the motion and sighed happily.

"There's a Christmas party at the school," Quinn mumbled into the sheets absently. Rachel stilled her motions momentarily before shrugging.

"Okay, and?"

"And," Quinn began, rolling underneath Rachel so she could face her. "Dates are required."

Rachel tilted her head in confusion before it clicked. "And I'm you're date slash former student…"

They were silent for a while, both lost in thought until Rachel furrowed her brow.

"It's hardly the first of December, why are they having a Christmas party now?" Rachel questioned, laying herself down on top of the blonde and resting her chin on the woman's chest.

Quinn ran her hands up the diva's shirt drawing nonsense patterns and words, "I'm not sure. It's not till next week, we don't have to go."

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth, staring up at Quinn's face. "We should go."

Quinn glanced down and met brown eyes that shown with determination. "Rach, we'd have to explain us. I mean… we're not easy to explain."

Rachel nodded her head, pushing herself up and staring down at Quinn. "I know, but I'm willing to do this for you because you," She paused, leaning down to kiss Quinn chastely. "Have done all this," she gestured vaguely at the room, "for me."

Quinn blinked, smiling broadly as she rested her hands on Rachel's thighs. "I am kind of a big deal huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling as she kissed Quinn, "Don't let it get to your head Romeo."

Quinn kissed Rachel, running her hands up and down the thighs before pausing and pulling away from the kiss eyeing Rachel with curiosity. "Where did you go earlier? When I told you I was tired."

Rachel bit her lip before sliding off the bed and running out of the room. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows, brows furrowed with confusion before her girlfriend walked back into the room holding a small

"Kitten. You got a kitten?" Quinn questioned with wide eyes as Rachel slid onto the bed cradling the black bundle of fur.

"She was free. She was the last one in the box and she looked so lonely… I couldn't just leave her Quinn." Rachel stated, staring into hazel eyes.

"Did you name her?" Quinn sighed heavily, reaching out to stroke the kitten's ear. Bright green eyes stared at her hand intently before the kitten veered away from Quinn's hand, sniffing at it cautiously.

"I named her. Her name is Fanny, from Funny Girl."

"Of course you named her Fanny from Funny Girl," Quinn giggled as the kitten pushed her head under Quinn's hand allowing the blonde to pet her.

"So, can we keep her?" Rachel asked, holding up the kitten to stare at Quinn.

Quinn glanced between green eyes and brown eyes before shrugging and smiling. "I don't see why Ms. Fanny can't stay with us."

Rachel squealed as she pulled both Fanny and Quinn towards her, hugging Quinn tightly and squishing the kitten between them. An annoyed meow rumbled between them, Quinn pulled away first glancing down at the black cat who only stared up at them. Rachel giggled, stroking the kitten's fur.

"We are going to have so much fun Fanny, now that mommy said it was okay that you stay with us I'm going to get you a nice pretty collar and-"

"Wait," Quinn held up her hands, eyeing Rachel. "Mommy?"

Rachel nodded, "You're mommy and I'm Momma. Fanny is our daughter now!" Rachel smiled brightly before sliding off the bed and cradling the kitten to her chest before turning to face Quinn again. "Maybe one day we'll actually be called mommy and momma." With that, she was out the door, cooing to the black kitten as she went.

Quinn sat stunned. "Mommy and Momma…" she whispered out into the air. She smiled at the thought. "Mommy and Momma… Yeah. I could get used to that."


	8. Chapter 8

**This took so long... why? Because I have been cheering up a friend with a broken heart... and I'm sorry but, a broken heart takes top priority over a story I'm writing. Alas I still don't have the rights to Glee... my lawyers are working on it though. (Ha no they aren't. I don't even have lawyers.)**

**Anywho, I am so thoroughly sorry for taking so long! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Love you all! **

* * *

Rachel had been on the phone listening to Kitty talk about how she and Marley have made it official and how excited she was. From the bedroom Rachel heard a loud crash followed by a grunt and thundering footsteps. A small, black ball of fur bolted from the hall followed by a flustered looking blonde.

"I'll have to call you back Kitty, Fanny and Quinn don't seem to be getting along…" Rachel sighed as the blonde crossed her arms and stared at Rachel, fuming.

"That THING keeps knocking things off my desk! And she just broke our lamp!" Quinn seethed, wagging her finger at the kitten that only looked on with mild disinterest from her perch on the couch. Rachel glanced at the kitten, pink collar hanging loosely on her neck and then looked back at her upset girlfriend.

"Quinn, her name is Fanny. You really can't be upset with her; she is just a kitten after all." Rachel mumbled, reaching out to stroke Fanny's head. Fanny began to purr and rubbed herself against Rachel's hand, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Quinn huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the kitten.

"I don't like her," Quinn stated crossing the room towards the pair and flopping down on couch. Rachel rolled her eyes, laying herself across the blonde and kissing her neck softly.

"Baby, don't be mad at her. She loves her mommy," Rachel cooed, kissing the blonde's cheek before nuzzling into the Quinn's neck. Quinn sighed, folding her arms across the brunettes back and closing her eyes.

"You know I can't stay mad when you refer to me as mommy," Quinn hummed, twirling a strand of Rachel's air absentmindedly. Rachel leaned up, looking down at Quinn with a questioning look before glancing over at Fanny who was too busy cleaning her paws to notice anything going on.

"Why do you like it when I refer to you as mommy?" Rachel questioned, looking back at the blonde. Quinn blinked open her eyes, meeting the intense stare of brown ones before feeling herself blush.

"I just…" Quinn began before shrugging with a heavy sigh. "I want to be a mommy one day. That's all."

Rachel smiled, nodding her head before kissing Quinn. "How about we get married before we start talking about kids," Rachel smiled before pushing herself away from the smiling blonde and picking up Fanny and half skipped half walked to the bedroom.

Quinn folded her arms under her head, pondering the thought of being married to Rachel and then having kids with her. The thought was enough to give her butterflies and make her face flush. "Get married first…" Quinn mumbled to herself before sighing happily and shutting her eyes.

A loud crash came from her room followed by a high pitched shriek. Fanny came from the bedroom, running full speed, Rachel followed not far behind looking panicked.

"Make sure she didn't hurt herself Quinn! She ran across the broken lamp after she knocked the alarm clock off the night stand!" Rachel pointed at the startled black cat before running back into the bedroom to clean up the mess. Quinn sighed before pushing herself up and walking towards the kitten who gazed up at her with wide green eyes.

"Alright Ms. Fanny, let's make sure you aren't suffering from anything serious."

-*0*-

"Quinn! Guess who's coming to visit!"

Quinn rubbed her eyes, praying that her girlfriend bouncing on the bed at six o'clock in the morning was all part of a horrible nightmare she was suffering from. Rachel dropped herself onto Quinn, forcing the air from the blonde's lungs out. Not a nightmare, this is reality.

"Quinn!" Rachel huffed, pouting at the blonde who grumbled and tried to roll away. "Quinn! Guess who's coming to New York!"

"Santa," Quinn guessed, folding her arms across her eyes and trying to block out her girlfriend sigh of frustration.

"Quinn, I must ask you to take this more seriously considering that it involves Santana and Brittany to sleep on the lovely fold out couch you allowed your friend to sleep on. So, please answer me. Guess who's coming!" Rachel bounced once more before pulling Quinn's arms away from her eyes, smiling brightly.

"Santana and Brittany," Quinn grumbled, pulling her arms away from Rachel's grasp and shutting her eyes. Rachel sighed heavily and pouted, crossing her arms across her chest before flopping backwards on top of Quinn's legs. "Rach, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Waiting until your legs fall asleep because you ruined my fun," the diva grumbled, staring at the blonde. Quinn rolled her eyes before bouncing her legs to annoy the brunette.

"Why are Santana and Brittany coming to visit anyway Rach?" Quinn asked, watching as the diva bounced along with her legs.

Rachel bit her lip, trying to hide the smile playing on her lips before sitting up and away from Quinn's legs. Quinn frowned at the sudden movement; she was enjoying the small game. "They want to see our place, plus I haven't seen Santana since…" Rachel trailed off, tapping her index finger against Quinn's chin.

"Last month?" Quinn offered, ducking her head slightly to capture the woman's finger between her lips and sucking lightly. Rachel watched Quinn's lips wrap around her finger and felt a familiar wetness pool between her legs.

"Mhm… a whole month…" the diva stammered, staring intently at pink lips as Quinn flicked her tongue over the pad of Rachel's finger. The blonde pulled her head back away from Rachel's hand, releasing the woman's finger from her lips and smiling at the brunette.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Rachel started as she leaned forward to brush her lips against Quinn's.

"You've told me once or twice…" Quinn smirked, biting her lip in anticipation. Just as Rachel was about to close the distance between their lips, a clattering noise came from the kitchen. Rachel bolted upright, panic dancing across her features as Fanny ran into the room, hiding under the bed.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, moving herself behind Quinn as she yanked the covers away from the blonde to hide behind.

"More than likely, it was your cat making a mess," Quinn sighed, moving herself away from the panicked brunette and sliding off the bed. "I'll go make sure no big bad monsters that eat tiny Jewish teenagers are in the kitchen though," the blonde snorted at her own joke before making her way out of the room.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest with a huff as Fanny emerged from under the bed and jumped up beside Rachel. "Can you believe her Fanny? She can be so mean to me sometimes, I'm not even that small," she vented to the black cat who only stared at the door with wide green eyes.

After what felt like hours, Quinn came back into the room smiling. Rachel stared at the blonde, waiting for an explanation.

"She knocked down the metal bowls my mom got us, no big deal," Quinn stated; sliding onto the bed and flopping down gracefully. Rachel ran her fingers through blonde hair, smiling wistfully to herself.

"You like her don't you Quinn," Rachel asked as Fanny walked along the blonde's back and purred loudly. Quinn shrugged into the mattress as the kitten curled herself into a ball on the small of the blonde's back.

"I like Ms. Fanny sometimes, not all the time," Quinn mumbled into the mattress. Rachel nodded before lying down next to Quinn and twirling the strand of blonde hair.

"I love our family Quinn," Rachel sighed as she pushed her face closer to Quinn's shoulder, hiding her face from the blonde's view. Quinn stared at the brown waves and smiled.

"I love our family too Rach," with that, she kissed Rachel's head and closed her eyes. She drifted off once Fanny's purring became a soft rumble and Rachel's hand was lost in blonde hair.

-*0*-

Rachel woke up from her nap alone in the bed, Quinn and Fanny were nowhere in sight and at first she panicked until she heard Quinn's laugh from the living room. Curious, she rubbed her eyes as she made her way across the room and out into the hall until she saw Quinn sitting on the floor of the living room with her back to Rachel.

Fanny was crouched behind the couch, pupils blown as she stared at Quinn who slowly rotated her body to a kneeling position dropping to her hands and backing away slowly. The kitten watched Quinn's every move, ear twitching from side to side every so often. Rachel smiled to herself as Quinn backed herself out of Fanny's view and stayed crouched beside the arm chair, peeking around the corner carefully to see Fanny's green eyes still glued to her hazel ones.

Finally Fanny pounced; running towards Quinn's hiding spot before the blonde could even jump away. Fanny playfully batted at Quinn's hand as the woman picked the fighting kitten up and kissed her black fur, giggling all the while. Rachel beamed at her girlfriend before making her presences known and sitting down beside Quinn. Fanny continued to softly bite Quinn's hand as the blonde smiled as Rachel.

"She woke up first so I decided to play with her. She really likes to hunt," Quinn beamed, leaning towards Rachel to kiss her chastely. Rachel nodded her hand and stroked the kitten's fur before Fanny wiggled her way out of Quinn's grip and ran back to her hiding spot.

"How long was I asleep for?" Rachel yawned, arching her back as she stretched. Quinn watched as the diva's body tightened and all the girls muscles flexed beneath the tight shirt she was wearing.

"About two hours," Quinn mumbled before kissing Rachel again, tangling her fingers in brown waves and pulling the brunette closer to her and deeper into the kiss. Rachel smiled as she moved closer to her girlfriend, kissing the blonde back and wrapping her hands around the back of her neck.

"Mmmm, Quinn…" Rachel sighed, pulling away from the kiss causing a whine of protest to rise from the teacher. "Quinn, I don't think Fanny was done playing," she giggled as the black kitten batted at her leg, ducking below it before popping her head back up to take another swing.

"This cat is the biggest cock block ever," Quinn groaned before pushing the kitten away and waiting for Fanny to attack her hand. Rachel smiled, kissing the blonde's cheek before standing and moving into the kitchen where she half-heartedly looked for something to eat.

After eating the last apple and watching her girlfriend get mauled by their cat for an hour Rachel was starving and was overloading on cuteness. She sat on the couch behind Quinn who was sat on the floor with her legs crossed and Fanny curled into a small black ball in her lap. Rachel ran her fingers threw blonde hair, making them strands of it stand at odd angles.

Quinn sighed peacefully, laying her head on Rachel's lap as she began to doze from the menstruations on her scalp. "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry. I swear I'm going to marry you one day," Quinn yawned before drifting off to sleep, lightly snoring. Rachel stared at the sleeping face with wide eyes.

"I love you too Quinn," she began before leaning over to place a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I swear I'm going to marry you, my beautiful English genius."

-*0*-

"So Santana and Brittany will be here tomorrow morning, and they'll be here until next Sunday? What about school?" Quinn shoved another forkful of pasta into her mouth. 'Chicago' was on behind them, Roxy was singing about how her husband was an ass for ratting her out to the cops, Fanny was cleaning her tail on the counter, occasionally glancing at the TV as if she were trying to keep up with what was happening. Rachel nodded her head, craning her neck to watch the screen as Roxy shoved her rambling husband in anger. Quinn rolled her eyes, rotating herself to better see the screen. Rachel hummed around her bites of food, singing along to the music when she able and whispering lines to herself as Quinn smirked from amusement.

"Do you know every song to every musical?" the blonde questioned, setting her plate aside and brushing her hands down her jeans. Rachel nodded her head, still humming along to the music as she placed her own plate aside. Quinn giggled before standing and moving towards the couch where she flopped down and watched the film there. Rachel wasn't far behind, settling down next to Quinn. Fanny was close behind, curling up next to Rachel. They were all soon asleep; the disc menu played quietly threw the night.

Quinn dreamt of watching Rachel walking down the aisle in a white dress, she felt her heart clench at the beauty of her girlfriend- correction- bride. Tears welled up in her eyes and just as Rachel reached her, her dreams went black and she forgot all about dreaming as she fell into a deeper sleep.

Rachel dreamt of reaching Quinn at the end of the aisle, holding tightly to the blonde's pale hand and smiling up at her. Hazel eyes blinking back the shed tears as they tried to memorize every inch of Rachel's face. Rachel beamed, brushing away stray tears of happiness as they both turned to face the man that would marry them.

Fanny gazed up at the two sleeping women and purred loudly, curling herself closer to Rachel. She loved her family. Even if the blonde one did yell at her a lot.

* * *

**Next chapter you can expect the following:**

**Santana and Brittany! Woot!  
Santana meet Kitty. Kitty, meet Santana. (Fight or instant evil friends?)  
Sally and Jess come to Marley's party, and they have a friend with them. (hmm... which one of the names you all suggested got picked for the story...)  
Jake and Ryder are back too!  
And lets not forget Fanny. She makes a friend too. **


End file.
